


Незаменимая

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Identity Reveal, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Даже Алья, всегда мечтавшая свести Маринетт и Адриана, не одобряла, каким образом начались их отношения. «У тебя совершенно нет гордости», — говорила она, и Маринетт соглашалась, прекрасно понимая, что подруга права. Но о какой гордости может идти речь, если на кону стоит возможность быть рядом с любимым?Пусть и осознавая, что его сердце навсегда отдано другой.





	1. Отбросить гордость, отбросить маску

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик также опубликован на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7490975  
> Бета: Mabel Possible https://ficbook.net/authors/1626746, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/

      Даже Алья, всегда мечтавшая свести Маринетт и Адриана, не одобряла, каким образом начались их отношения. «У тебя совершенно нет гордости», — говорила она, и Маринетт соглашалась, прекрасно понимая, что подруга права. Но о какой гордости может идти речь, если на кону стоит возможность быть рядом с любимым?  
  
      Пусть и осознавая, что его сердце навсегда отдано другой.  
  
      Маринетт никогда не видела эту таинственную девушку. Не знала ни ее имени, ни того, что вообще связывало ее с Агрестом. Ей было известно лишь то, как сильно Адриан был влюблен и как больно ему было пережить расставание.  
  
      И она была готова на многое, только чтобы помочь ему заглушить эту боль.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Летние каникулы перед выпускным классом лицея выдались богатыми на события.  
  
      Бражник, на протяжении полутора месяцев не насылавший на город злодеев, внезапно объявился в самом центре Парижа и еще более неожиданно объявил о своей капитуляции. Он передал Ледибаг и Коту Нуару считавшийся пропавшим Камень Павлина и вручил им ключ от спрятанного в одном из городских парков сейфа, сказав, что после полуночи они смогут забрать там брошь Мотылька. Герои ожидали, что все это окажется изощренной ловушкой, были готовы к тому, что им придется сражаться не на жизнь, а на смерть, и до последнего не могли поверить в то, что найденная в сейфе брошь была  _настоящей_.  
  
      Бражник отступил — защищать Париж от суперзлодея больше не требовалось.  
  
      Ледибаг вернула свои серьги мастеру Фу.  
  
      Это решение нелегко ей далось. Маринетт не хотела расставаться с Тикки, понимала, что и по вечерним патрулям с Нуаром будет тосковать, вот только скопившаяся за годы геройской деятельности усталость давала о себе знать. Но если то, что приходилось срываться на защиту Парижа в любое время дня и ночи, не спать сутками, выполнять свой долг даже с высокой температурой, Маринетт еще могла выдержать, то ложь, ставшая неотъемлемой частью ее жизни, давила невыносимо сильно. Она лгала матери, отцу, Алье, Адриану, друзьям, учителям, знакомым, сотруднику кинотеатра, в подсобке которого снимала трансформацию, кассиру в магазине, задавшему какой-то невинный вопрос. Необходимость врать и следить за каждым своим шагом, чтобы сохранить в тайне геройскую личность, душила Маринетт, она почти забыла, каково это: дышать полной грудью, и мечтала о дне, когда сможет покончить с двойной жизнью.  
  
      И чтобы оборвать все связи с геройским прошлым окончательно, она решила, что не будет снимать маску даже перед Нуаром.  
  
       _Особенно_  перед ним.  
  
      Маринетт боялась, что не сможет отказать напарнику в просьбе раскрыться, а эта просьба определенно последовала бы, узнай он о том, что Леди покидает геройский пост. И поэтому Ледибаг не осмелилась прийти на последний патруль. Через мастера Фу она передала Коту записку, в которой извинялась за все и перечисляла причины, толкнувшие ее на этот совсем не геройский поступок.  
  
      Она очень надеялась, что Нуар сможет ее понять, простить и забыть.  
  
      Но в то же время хотела, чтоб помнил.  
  
      Маринетт было ужасно стыдно за трусливое бегство с поста героини, за то, что не попрощалась с Котом, который всегда слепо доверял ей, и за мысли, которые посещали ее в связи с этим.  
  
      И которые разом покинули голову, стоило ей увидеть парня, сидевшего в парке напротив памятника героям Парижа.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан не был похож сам на себя.  
  
      Обычно его глаза лучились добротой и искренностью, были открыты для всего мира, словно он, вырвавшийся из золотой клетки, жаждал уловить любую деталь. Но в тот день его взгляд был пуст. Адриан сидел, безжизненно уставившись в одну точку, и не отреагировал, даже когда Маринетт его окликнула. На его лице не было привычной теплой улыбки, а на щеках отчетливо виднелись дорожки высохших слез.  
  
      Маринетт боялась представить, что могло довести Адриана до такого состояния. Она отчаянно хотела помочь тому, в кого была безответно влюблена уже несколько лет, но совершенно не представляла, что может для него сделать.  
  
      Закусив губу и обдумывая, какой вопрос лучше задать, она села на скамейку рядом с ним, а уже в следующую секунду вздрогнула от того, что Адриан положил голову ей на плечо.  
  
      — Скажи, Маринетт, — сипло произнес он, — почему любить кого-то так больно?  
  
      — Я бы тоже хотела знать ответ на этот вопрос, — ответила Маринетт, чувствуя, как сердце обливается кровью.  
  
      Адриан — ее милый, любимый Адриан — страдал от неразделенной любви, и одна мысль об этом острейшим кинжалом вонзалась в спину. Ей было больно осознавать, что его сердце принадлежит другой, но еще больнее — видеть, как он убивается от безответных чувств. Он — такой хороший и добрый — заслуживал только счастья, всего самого лучшего, чего бы только ни пожелал. Черт возьми, девушка, заставившая такого чудесного человека испытывать душевную боль, не была достойна его любви!  
  
      — Я знал, — Адриан сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок, — что ей нравится кто-то другой. Но думал, — со свистом он втянул воздух сквозь зубы, — что меня она считает… хотя бы другом. Наивный дурак, — горько усмехнувшись, он зажмурил глаза, чтобы сдержать вновь подступавшие слезы. — Только сейчас понял, что был для нее  _никем_.  
  
      Со злостью стиснув левую руку в кулак, правой рукой Маринетт приобняла Адриана. Она не знала, что сказать, как поддержать его, как дать понять, что ей он дороже целого мира, и заставить забыть ту жестокую девушку.  
  
      — Она просто вычеркнула меня из своей жизни, — из груди Адриана вырвался отчаянный всхлип. — А ведь мы… через столькое прошли вместе, — он на миг замолчал: слова давались с трудом. — Неужели все это ничего не значит? Что я сделал не так, что сейчас она не хочет меня больше знать? Разве я о многом просил? Хотя бы иногда… видеться с ней…  
  
      Маринетт тяжело вздохнула. Она не могла понять, как Адриан полюбил такую эгоистичную девушку, но еще больше задавалась вопросом, кем надо быть, чтобы заставить страдать такого прекрасного человека. На ее месте Маринетт бы сделала все, лишь бы Адриан был счастливым.  
  
      Вот только оказаться на ее месте Маринетт не могла.  
  
      Она была для Адриана просто другом, не больше. И единственное, в чем ей повезло, так это то, что он точно не был способен вычеркнуть кого бы то ни было из своей жизни.  
  
      — А теперь я даже не знаю, где ее искать, — продолжил он тоном, лишенным эмоций. — Только недавно я, как безумец, радовался, что она дала мне свой номер телефона… даже не личный — запасной… как теперь она и его отключила. Просто чтобы я больше ей не писал. Но ведь, черт возьми! — внезапно выкрикнул он. — Я никогда не беспокоил ее без повода! Я всегда уважал ее решения!.. Так почему? Почему она оставила меня одного?  
  
      — Ты не один! — шмыгнув носом, выпалила Маринетт. — Я с тобой. Я никуда не уйду. Я никогда не поступлю так, как она.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сказал Адриан после некоторой паузы. — Я не знаю, что делал бы, если бы меня оставили ты и Нино.  
  
      Маринетт невольно поджала губы. Она практически призналась ему в любви, но Адриан вновь ничего не понял. Похоже, он никогда не заметит в ней девушку, продолжая считать просто другом.  
  
      — Мы не оставим тебя, — поддерживающе погладив его по плечу, сказала она и услышала облегченный вздох.  
  
      — Прости, что вывалил все на тебя.  
  
      — На то и нужны  _друзья_ , — грустно усмехнулась Маринетт и, сама не зная почему, добавила: — Я могу только представить, каково тебе. Если бы меня вычеркнул из жизни тот, кого я люблю, не думаю, что справилась бы с этим.  
  
      Адриан слегка отстранился и удивленно посмотрел на нее покрасневшими глазами. И от этого взгляда сердце у Маринетт сжалось еще больнее.  
  
      — Я н-не знал, что у тебя есть парень, — почему-то виновато произнес он.  
  
      — У меня его и нет, — пожала плечами Маринетт и откинулась на спинку скамейки. — Он даже не догадывается о моих чувствах. Я несколько раз пыталась признаться ему, но так и не смогла. Да и не думаю, что он согласился бы стать моим парнем. Я для него только друг. Ему нравится другая.  
  
      Маринетт резко замолчала, боясь, что не сдержится и выдаст Адриану, что говорит о нем. Вот только она понимала, что знать ему это точно не стоило. Особенно  _сейчас_ , когда он сам страдал из-за неразделенной любви. Ведь он не сможет ответить на ее чувства, а из-за своей доброты будет упрекать себя за отказ. А сбрасывать на его разбитое сердце еще и груз вины ей никак не хотелось.  
  
      Адриан опустил голову и устало вздохнул.  
  
      — Ей тоже… — чуть слышно прошептал он, — нравится другой.  
  
      Где-то вдалеке брякнул велосипедный звонок, и поднявшаяся в небо стая голубей захлопала крыльями. Мысль, донельзя дурацкая и чертовски неправильная, заставила Маринетт облизнуть пересохшие от волнения губы и тихо произнести:  
  
      — Похоже, мы с тобой оба в пролете, верно? У тех, кого мы любим, есть те, кого любят они.  
  
      Она крепко зажмурила глаза, потому что просто  _не могла_  смотреть на сидящего рядом с ней Адриана. Она, черт возьми, любила его и просто хотела всегда быть рядом с ним, даже зная, что им не любима. Да, стыдно. Да, подло. Но что, что, акума ее побери, делать, если единственная тропинка к  _ее_  мечте проходит через  _его_  горе?  
  
      — Так может, — продолжила Маринетт, сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, — попробуем их отпустить или…  _заменить_ их друг для друга?  
  
      Тишина.  
  
      Адриан молчал, ветер не шелестел листвой, даже голоса редких прохожих больше не доносились.  
  
      Маринетт до боли закусила губу, проклиная свой длинный язык и попытку воспользоваться состоянием Адриана. Но ведь она хотела его утешить, облегчить страдания, помочь забыть ту эгоистичную девушку! Она бы сделала все возможное, чтобы Адриан был счастлив. Чтобы они были счастливы вместе!..  
  
      —  _Ее_  мне не заменит никто, — его ответ вонзился в ее сердце очередным ножом.  
  
      — Мне тоже никто его не заменит, — горько сказала она и вздрогнула, почувствовав, как Адриан сжал ее руку в ладони.  
  
      — Но больше нам ничего не остается, да?  
  
      Так Маринетт и Адриан начали встречаться.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Поначалу Маринетт была уверена, что ее любви хватит на двоих. Что она залечит сердце Адриана, заставит его забыть свою первую влюбленность и станет той единственной, с кем бы он захотел провести всю свою жизнь.  
  
      Но время шло, а в их отношениях почти ничего не менялось.  
  
      Конечно, отчасти с этим можно было поспорить. Ведь сначала они просто проводили выходные вместе, изредка прогуливались по городу, держась за руки. Через полгода смущенно, неуверенно  ~~с чувством, будто совершают ошибку~~  впервые поцеловались. А на третьем курсе университета даже стали жить вместе в квартире, которую Адриану купил отец.  
  
      Многие общие знакомые видели в них чуть ли не идеальную (правда, порой слишком невинную и наивную) пару, и даже Хлоя уже смирилась с тем, что Адриан теперь с Маринетт.  
  
      Однако сама Маринетт прекрасно знала, что все это лишь внешняя сторона. Что внутри у Адриана остались чувства к той незнакомке.  
  
      Потому что она слишком хорошо помнила его убитый горем взгляд в тот день, когда они начали встречаться, и не могла не понимать, что означает тоска в его глазах, которую замечала порой вечерами.  
  
      Маринетт было больно засыпать с мыслью, что она так и не смогла залечить его сердце, и просыпаться с мыслью, что он так и не полюбил ее. Алья, осведомленная о ситуации подруги, не раз предлагала ей прекратить мучить себя, отпустить Адриана и найти наконец того, кем она будет любима.  
  
      Но Маринетт каждый раз в ответ лишь качала головой. Она обещала ему, что никогда не оставит. И ей самой не нужен был никто другой.  
  
      Вот только иной раз она ловила себя на том, что в последнее время слишком часто вспоминает о человеке, с которым сама же оборвала связь и вспоминать о котором ей никак не хотелось.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Когда-то Маринетт мечтала, что устроится дизайнером в компанию к Габриелю Агресту, выйдет замуж за его сына, а свой первый отпуск проведет на необитаемом острове с Адрианом и их маленьким пушистым хомячком с каким-нибудь милым именем.  
  
      Работу мечты она получила. Вместе с Адрианом, пусть и не в качестве жены, а только девушки, Маринетт жила уже несколько лет. Планы на отпуск накрылись несовпадающим графиком и очередным сбежавшим хомячком.  
  
      Так первый день своего первого отпуска Маринетт решила посвятить разбору скопившихся в кладовой коробок с вещами. Их она привезла с собой из родительского дома несколько лет назад да так и оставила нетронутыми из-за нехватки времени и банальной лени. Несколько раз ей даже хотелось выкинуть их нераспакованными, ведь за столько лет содержимое этих коробок ни разу не понадобилось. Да и, признаться честно, что именно находилось в каждой из них, сказать Маринетт не могла.  
  
      Но выкидывать просто так было жаль, поэтому, проводив Адриана на работу, она вооружилась канцелярским ножом и принялась срезать скотч с сокровищ прошлой себя.  
  
      Диск с автографом Джаггеда Стоуна отправился на полку с их с Адрианом общей музыкальной коллекцией. Игольница в виде голубоглазой пчелки заняла свое место на рабочем столе Маринетт. Альбом с эскизами, нарисованными еще в коллеже, завладел вниманием хозяйки почти на час, после чего все же оказался в шкафу рядом с альбомом со старыми школьными фотографиями.  
  
      Куклы Ледибаг и Кота Нуара дрожащей рукой Маринетт положила в пакет, чтобы кому-нибудь потом отдать, но закинула его в самый дальний угол кладовой. Туда, где уже лежал ее старый дневник, открыть который она не решилась.  
  
      Не стала открывать Маринетт и коробку конфет — сразу отправила в мусор. Там же оказались и солнечные очки, дужки которых сильно погнулись. А вот набор резинок, которыми она в свое время подвязывала хвостики, переселился в ящик туалетного столика.  
  
      К полудню Маринетт разобрала большую часть вещей и хотела уже было прерваться на отдых, как ее взгляд упал на небольшую коробку, обтянутую розовой тканью в белый горох. В таких она обычно хранила что-то важное: подборку фотографий Адриана, вырезки из статей, в которых писали о пекарне родителей, или какие-нибудь памятные мелочи.  
  
      В этой коробке лежал только старый кнопочный телефон.  
  
      Лишь слегка приоткрыв крышку, Маринетт, словно ошпарившись, оттолкнула коробку от себя, но из-за этого телефон только выпал наружу, звякнув колокольчиком на брелоке.  
  
      Словно эхом в памяти звенькнул бубенчик Кота.  
  
      Нуар все еще защищал Париж, но уже не от суперзлодеев. Помогал полиции ловить преступников, снимал с деревьев котят, спускал на землю строителей, застрявших в подъемном кране.  
  
      Его почти каждый вечер показывали в новостях, и почти каждый вечер Маринетт выключала телевизор, чтобы не смотреть на него и не вспоминать о прошлом.  
  
      Да, черт возьми, она жалела о том, что не поговорила с Нуаром перед тем, как уйти. Да, она винила себя в том, как подло поступила с ним — самым верным напарником и лучшим другом. Но, окажись она снова в том времени… скорее всего, так же бы молча ушла, не найдя в себе силы на встречу перед прощаньем.  
  
      И от этих мыслей было так тошно, что хотелось навсегда выкинуть их из головы. Забыть, что когда-то она была Ледибаг, что устала от жизни героини Парижа и сбежала от этого самым трусливым образом, как только ее способность очищать бабочек больше была не нужна.  
  
      Вот только рука сама потянулась к лежавшему на полу телефону. Он и тогда был чуть ли не раритетом — куплен с рук по дешевке на каком-то блошином рынке только для того, чтобы вставить запасную симку для связи с Нуаром. Маринетт не была уверена, что даже сможет его сейчас включить или найти подходящее зарядное устройство (ведь в коробке проводов не было), но стоило ей нажать на кнопку, как две руки появились на экране и потянулись друг к другу.  
  
      Разве что кулачками не стукнулись.  
  
      Маринетт закусила губу и громко шмыгнула носом.  
  
      Столько лет прошло, наверняка Нуар уже сменил номер, а о ней и думать забыл, а если и не забыл — то уж точно не захочет видеть после того, как она с ним поступила. Да и учитывая, сколько Маринетт не использовала эту симку, скорее всего, ее уже давно заблокировали.   
  
      Но пальцы снова сами собой застучали по кнопкам.   
  
      «Когда-то этот номер принадлежал моему лучшему другу. Котенок, пожалуйста, скажи, что он все еще твой», — написала она.   
  
      Адриан Агрест, решив прочитать входящее смс, поднимаясь по лестнице, лишь чудом устоял на ногах.


	2. Понять: реальность - совсем не сказка

      — Что я, черт возьми, делаю? — вздохнула Маринетт, откинув в сторону телефон.  
  
      Определенно, у Кота Нуара давно уже сменился номер, а это сообщение улетело какому-то другому человеку… Удивительно, что оно вообще куда-то улетело, учитывая, сколько лет она не использовала эту симку! А теперь для полного счастья не хватало еще, чтобы этим другим человеком оказался какой-нибудь извращенец, которому нравится, что его называют «Котенком», и который теперь будет закидывать сообщениями Маринетт.  
  
      Ну уж нет. У нее есть Адриан.  
  
      А телефон надо снова отключить и спрятать куда подальше.  
  
      Но только Маринетт протянула руку за ним, как тот завибрировал, уведомив о входящем сообщении.  
  
      Она на минуту застыла, не решаясь к нему прикоснуться. Было страшно столкнуться с прошлым, которое она сама же растормошила, но еще больше боялась прочесть «Вы ошиблись», «Я не Котенок, но готов познакомиться» или «Сообщение не доставлено, набранного вами номера не существует».  
  
      Телефон завибрировал еще раз; Маринетт вздрогнула, словно ее ударило током, и рывком подняла его с пола.  
  
      «Ледиьаг» — было напечатано с ошибкой, словно отправитель торопился или был сильно взволнован.  
  
      «Моя Леди, это правда ты?» — гласило второе сообщение, не оставившее сомнений в том, что этот номер до сих пор принадлежал Нуару.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт не могла сказать, как долго смотрела на экран телефона, не зная, что ответить Коту. И зачем, черт возьми, вообще она начала эту переписку? Ведь жила же спокойно все эти несколько лет, оставив прошлое в прошлом,  _стараясь_  наслаждаться настоящим, в котором является девушкой Адриана! Ее нынешняя жизнь пусть и не была идеальной, но вполне устраивала, и возвращаться к той, от которой сбежала, она не хотела.  
  
      Вот только когда полоска заряда мигнула, предвещая скорое отключение единственного средства связи с  _напарником_ , Маринетт поняла, как сильно ей его не хватало.  
  
      «Да», — написала она, в очередной раз упрекая себя за свой эгоизм. Сначала ушла, не удосужившись попрощаться лично, а теперь, через несколько лет, внезапно передумала и решила поболтать. Молодец, Маринетт, нечего сказать.  
  
      Нуар имел полное право занести ее номер в черный список, послать ко всем чертям и кинуть вдогонку целый мешок упреков.  
  
      «Ты в порядке?» — спросил вместо этого он, и пальцы Маринетт чуть было не отправили в ответ «нет».  
  
      «Да», — вновь написала она и зажмурилась, пытаясь сдержать подступавшие слезы.  
  
      Она не в порядке. Никак не в порядке.  
  
      Она снова устала от всего, как тогда, и снова хочет бросить все. Вот только сейчас у нее больше нет волшебных сережек, которые можно было бы снять, оставив позади большую часть проблем вместе с двойной жизнью.  
  
      Она больше не Ледибаг — лишь Маринетт, — и жизнь у нее одна.  
  
      «У меня все хорошо», — набирая новое сообщение, она обманывала не столько Кота, сколько себя.  
  
      — У меня все хорошо, — повторила Маринетт вслух перед тем, как отправить его адресату.  
  
      Ей ведь действительно не на что жаловаться. Она работает на любимой работе, живет с самым красивым парнем Парижа, о котором мечтала еще с коллежа. Да, он не любит и никогда не полюбит ее, но Маринетт была готова к этому, когда начала с ним встречаться!..  
  
      Точнее, думала, что была готова, когда мечтала об этом. Реальность оказалась намного тяжелее, чем она представляла.  
  
      «А как ты?» — закусив губу, Маринетт отправила еще одно сообщение тому, кто всегда приходил ей на помощь в трудные минуты.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Телефон отключился раньше, чем Маринетт успела прочитать ответ Нуара.  
  
      Зарядного устройства в коробке не было, равно как и запасного аккумулятора. Достав симкарту, она с горечью обнаружила, что ее размер не подходит для ее нового смартфона. Можно, конечно, было попытаться обрезать лишнее, чтобы она поместилась в слот, но… Делать так Маринетт не рискнула, боясь, что из-за своей неуклюжести и неудачливости случайно повредит чип.  
  
      И ведь даже пойти в салон сотовой связи и обменять сим-карту на меньшую не представлялось возможным: чтобы сохранить тайну личности Ледибаг, ее оформляли на мастера Фу, а просить старика снова помочь с этим Маринетт была не готова.  
  
      Возвращая ему серьги и передавая письмо для Кота, она утверждала, что полностью отказалась от геройской жизни. Она не собиралась больше никогда к нему приходить, о чем заявила твердо и непреклонно (пусть и с мокрыми от долгого прощания с Тикки глазами).  
  
      Вот только через три года ей волей-неволей снова пришлось пересечься с ним.  
  
      Когда Маринетт соглашалась перед походом в кино заглянуть с Адрианом к одному его знакомому, у которого он покупал очень вкусный чай и странно выглядящий сыр, она не представляла, куда он ее приведет.  
  
      Когда мастер Фу, лукаво улыбнувшись, попросил Адриана представить его спутницу, Маринетт ощущала непреодолимое желание сбежать, но не могла оторвать взгляда от старого граммофона.  
  
      Когда на следующий день она пришла к старику сама, сославшись на то, что угостить его круассанами предложил Адриан, мастер Фу лишь покачал головой и открыл резную шкатулку, выпустив Тикки.  
  
      С тех пор Маринетт приходила к нему дважды в месяц, каждый раз обещая, что это в последний раз. И каждый раз мастер Фу грозился отдать ей Тикки вместе с серьгами, если она снова придет.  
  
      Забрать Тикки к себе Маринетт бы хотела. Снова стать Ледибаг — нет.  
  
      Поэтому обратиться к нему с просьбой о замене геройской симки она не могла.  
  
      — Но ведь должен же быть где-то зарядник, — вздохнула Маринетт и принялась разбирать оставшуюся часть коробок.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт перебрала все, но заветное зарядное устройство так и не было найдено. Отчаявшись, она собиралась уже звонить Максу, работающему в какой-то фирме по ремонту сотовой техники, или молиться на всемогущий «eBay», но, выходя из кладовой, умудрилась споткнуться о провод.  
  
      Тот самый, который так долго искала.  
  
      «Как я?» — прочитала она, когда поставленный на зарядку телефон наконец включился. — « _Кот_ лично. Разве ты не видела, как я был крут, когда задержал грабителей банка? Или я так сильно тебя впечатлил, что ты поэтому захотела мне написать?»  
  
      Маринетт усмехнулась, поймав себя на мысли, что за эти годы Кот ни капельки не изменился, и принялась читать дальше.  
  
      «Я сказал что-то не то?» — гласило следующее сообщение. Разница между ними была в тридцать девять минут. — «Моя Леди, прости, если сморозил глупость».  
  
      «Пожалуйста, не исчезай снова», — пришло только что.  
  
      Совесть колючей проволокой обвила сердце.  
  
      — Прости, зарядка села, — диктовала Маринетт сама себе, набирая ответ так быстро, как только могла, хотя пользоваться кнопочным телефоном было ужасно непривычно и неудобно. Она опечатывалась через слово, исправляла, а затем ошибалась опять. — Я не пропаду. Прости, что тогда не попрощалась. Я очень сожалею об этом, Котенок.  
  
      Отправив сообщение, Маринетт закрыла глаза и прижала телефон к сердцу. Она очень надеялась, что Нуар давным-давно ее простил, что в ответ он напишет какую-нибудь глупую шутку и они продолжат — или начнут? — дружеское общение, словно ничего не случилось, будто виделись последний раз буквально вчера. Ведь раньше он всегда быстро прощал ей любые обиды…  
  
      Как минимум до тех пор, пока она не бросила его на несколько лет.  
  
      «Если ты написала мне только, чтобы извиниться, то не стоило», — ответил Кот. — «Ты уже извинялась в письме. Я знаю его наизусть — могу процитировать».  
  
      «Прости, если получилось резко», — новое сообщение пришло через минуту. — «Я просто не могу понять, почему ты так внезапно про меня вспомнила».  
  
      Третье сообщение пришло в тот момент, когда Маринетт начала печатать ответ.  
  
      «Все-таки это из-за того выпуска новостей, да? Я знал, что превзошел сам себя».  
  
      Маринетт чувствовала, что за бахвальством Нуар пытался спрятать истинные чувства и переживания, которые так явно читались в его предыдущих сообщениях. Ей стало еще тошнее от самой себя, так подло поступившей с тем, кого называла своим лучшим другом.  
  
      Она тяжело вздохнула, не решившись написать очередное «прости» — что толку с них, если уже ничего не исправить?  
  
      «Увы, Котенок, новости я не смотрю, но обещаю погуглить и заценить», — принялась печатать она, пообещав себе быть честной с ним. — «Я перебирала старые вещи, нашла телефон и не сдержалась».  
  
      «Так моя Леди просто соскучилась?» — прилетело в ответ почти сразу же. Вместе со словом «Да» Нуару был послан смайлик с высунутым языком.  
  
      И на сердце стало намного легче.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Услышав шебуршание ключа в замке, Маринетт поставила на паузу видео, поправила растрепавшуюся челку и нажала на кнопку на электрическом чайнике.  
  
      — С возвращением, — она тепло улыбнулась вошедшему Адриану. — Киш в духовке, на сей раз я не забыла ее зажечь, чайник тоже поставила.  
  
      Он в знак приветствия поцеловал ее в лоб и, прищурившись, уточнил:  
  
      — А воду налила?  
  
      Маринетт ойкнула и поспешила исправить оплошность.  
  
      — Зато я коробки в кладовой разобрала, — наполняя чайник водой, самодовольно произнесла она. — Думаю, это десятикратно окупает мою рассеянность.  
  
      — Это бывает мило, разве нужно ее окупать? — усмехнулся Адриан и вдруг удивленно застыл, уставившись на экран стоявшего на столе нетбука. — Ты смотришь видео с Котом Нуаром? — неверяще вопросил он.  
  
      — Ну… да, — смутилась Маринетт, не ожидая такой реакции. Конечно, она сама всегда утверждала, что не интересуется геройской тематикой, и переключала каналы, когда в новостях показывали Кота, но она ведь его не ненавидела, в конце-то концов! — Я слышала, что он превзошел сам себя, задерживая грабителей банка, и решила посмотреть.  
  
      — И как он тебе? — заметно оживился Адриан (отчего даже стал чем-то похож на своего хвостатого кумира).  
  
      — Кот Нуар действительно крут, — признала Маринетт, невольно сравнив то, каким он представал перед ней несколько лет назад, и то, каким она увидела его сейчас на экране. Нуар возмужал, стал увереннее орудовать жезлом, его движения стали более отточенными, ловкими и по-кошачьему грациозными. Раньше они с Ледибаг были на равных, сейчас же подавшая в отставку героиня во многом бы уступила ему, доведись ей снова облачиться в пятнистый костюм.  
  
      И от этого на душе снова становилось тоскливо.  
  
      Опять взваливать на плечи геройский долг Маринетт не хотела. Постоять хотя бы минуту плечом к плечу с лучшим другом…  
  
      — Просто крут? — голос Адриана напомнил ей о том, что нет смысла предаваться сожалениям и мечтам, когда она всегда может быть рядом с тем, кого любит. — По-моему, он был дважды крут.  
  
      — И трижды выпендрежист, — хмыкнула Маринетт и решила перевести тему. — Как прошел твой день?  
  
      Вроде бы самый обычный вопрос. Маринетт всегда спрашивала об этом за ужином, Адриан всегда делился своими новостями, а затем задавал такой же вопрос ей.  
  
      Но сейчас что-то пошло не так, и Маринетт не могла понять, в чем причина. С лица Адриана сползла задорная улыбка, он отвел взгляд в сторону и, словно о чем-то задумавшись, отрешенно произнес:  
  
      — Ничего особенного.  
  
      Сердце чуяло: что-то случилось. Маринетт (даже думать забывшая о Коте) хотела было спросить  _что_  и предложить свою помощь, но Адриан ее опередил.  
  
      — Правда, мне не о чем сегодня рассказывать, — почесав шею, сказал он. — Лучше давай ты. Много сокровищ нашла в коробках?  
  
      — Отрыла альбом со старыми эскизами, — ответила Маринетт, устало вздохнув.  
  
      Адриан Агрест не умел врать, сколько бы ни пытался. Зато Маринетт быстро научилась делать вид, что ему верит.  
  
      

***

  
  
      «Я посмотрела видео», — написала Маринетт Нуару следующим утром, как только Адриан ушел на работу. — «Только не зазнайся, но ты и впрямь молодец».  
  
      «Моя Леди, ты как обычно щедра на похвалу», — прилетело ей в ответ почти сразу же. Маринетт улыбнулась, представив, с какой интонацией он мог бы это произнести. Наверняка бы схватился за сердце.  
  
      «Ну, хорошо, если хочешь, можешь считать, что я мысленно погладила тебя по голове», — отправила сообщение Маринетт, в воображении почесав друга и под подбородком.  
  
      Она снова ожидала получить входящее мгновенно, уже представляла, что может написать Нуар и что на это ответить, но телефон не вибрировал, сообщение от Кота не приходило.  
  
      Он написал лишь через час.  
  
      Весь этот час Маринетт просидела как на иголках.  
  
      «Мысленно — не интересно», — прочитала она, открыв смс. — «Может, встретимся? Скажи, как тебя найти, я приду. Нам ведь уже не нужно скрываться от Бражника».  
  
      Маринетт тяжело вздохнула.  
  
      Ей ничего не стоило написать свое имя, адрес или хотя бы «в два часа у Эйфелевой башни», и тогда она бы смогла общаться с другом лично, а не через монохромный экран старого кнопочного телефона. Вот только страх, сковывавший ее несколько лет назад, не желал отпускать и сейчас. Именно из-за этого страха Ледибаг не нашла в себе силы попрощаться с напарником, а Маринетт очень часто просыпалась ночью в холодном поту.  
  
      Телефон завибрировал еще раз, заставив девушку испуганно вздрогнуть. К счастью, прочитав новое сообщение от Кота, она смогла позволить себе вздохнуть с облегчением.  
  
      «Тайна личности, да?» — написал он, продолжавший уважать ее решение не снимать маску даже тогда, когда этой самой маски у Ледибаг больше не было.  
  
      «Да», — сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, отправила свой ответ Маринетт.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Леди и Кот переписывались уже несколько дней. Болтали обо всем и ни о чем, как в старые добрые времена, когда прогуливались по крышам, патрулируя улицы города.  
  
      Утром, когда Адриан уходил на работу, Маринетт первым делом включала свою кнопочную реликвию и отключала ее уже вечером, когда он возвращался, чтобы не думать ни о ком и наслаждаться временем, проводимым с любимым.  
  
      Вот только Адриан каждый вечер все больше и больше погружался в свои мысли. Он не говорил Маринетт, что его гложет, пытался делать вид, что все в порядке, переводил темы, отшучивался… но ее сердце было не обмануть.  
  
      И от этого становилось только больнее.  
  
      И поэтому Маринетт сама же нарушила правило, которое установила.  
  
      Она не собиралась рассказывать Коту ничего о себе, но сама не заметила, как стала с ним откровеннее. Как упомянула о том, что живет с любимым парнем. Как пожаловалась на то, что ее любовь не взаимна. Как призналась ему в том, в чем так не хотела признаваться самой себе: она уже устала от этой любви, от которой с каждым днем на душе было только хуже.  
  
      Поэтому вопрос Нуара застал Маринетт врасплох:  
  
      «Так может, тебе лучше от него уйти?»


	3. За нить цепляться, что с прошлым свяжет

      Маринетт почти не моргая смотрела на экран телефона, будто бы от этого текст сообщения мог стать другим, буквы — расползтись в стороны и поменяться местами, а слова — обрести новый смысл.  
  
      Но менялось лишь время в правом верхнем углу, а по центру дисплея отображалась все та же фраза.  
  
       _«Так может, тебе лучше от него уйти?»_  
  
      Уйти, а затем начать новую жизнь без оглядки на прошлое.  
  
      Несколько лет назад Ледибаг именно так и сделала, устав от двойной жизни, маски и постоянной лжи. Стало ли ей от этого лучше? Она убеждала себя, что да, ведь больше не нужно было никого обманывать, разрываться между геройским долгом и собственными желаниями, взваливать на себя ответственность за безопасность Парижа.  
  
      Вот только целый клубок сожалений, отброшенный в дальнюю часть сознания, то и дело шептал, что  _нет_.  
  
      Маринетт была уверена, что сделала все, чтобы разорвать связь с геройским прошлым, не оглядываться и не возвращаться к нему. Ведь из-за этого она не попрощалась лично с Котом и не сняла перед ним маску. Но в итоге она все равно начала навещать мастера Фу, чтобы видеться с Тикки, а потом и с Нуаром завела переписку.  
  
      И ради чего тогда было уходить?  
  
      Если все обернулось так, то не лучше ли было оставить серьги себе, чтобы Тикки была рядом каждый день, и изредка превращаться в Ледибаг, чтобы общаться с лучшим другом лично, а не через экран телефона?  
  
      Маринетт потрясла головой, пытаясь прогнать эту мысль.  
  
      Поздно сожалеть о том, что произошло. Глупо думать о прошлом только ради того, чтобы на время забыться и не переживать о том, что происходит сейчас.  
  
      А ведь сейчас она вновь устала настолько, что была на грани, с которой можно было сорваться, бросить все и уйти.  
  
      Вот только «бросить все» теперь означало «покинуть Адриана».  
  
      Маринетт устала от невзаимной любви, но разлюбить его не могла и знала, что не сможет. Устала ревновать к той таинственной девушке, заменой которой стала. Устала надеяться, что однажды Адриан поцелует ее потому, что захочет прикоснуться к  _ее_  губам, а не потому, что между парочками так положено.  
  
      Она устала раз за разом прокручивать в памяти тот день, когда они начали встречаться.  
  
      Никогда до и никогда после Маринетт не видела Адриана настолько разбитым, растоптанным и отчаявшимся, как тогда, когда он был брошен той жестокой и эгоистичной девушкой.  
  
      Маринетт знала, что Адриан боится остаться один. Она не хотела, чтобы он вновь прошел через что-то подобное. И просто-напросто  _обещала_  ему, что  _никогда_  не оставит.  
  
      И да, она все еще любила его всем своим уставшим разбитым сердцем.  
  
      «Я не оставлю его», — напечатала Маринетт и отложила телефон в сторону.  
  
      — И Адриан тоже не уйдет от меня, — тяжело вздохнув, прошептала она.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Проснувшись посреди ночи от кошмара, Маринетт резко перевернулась на спину и обхватила себя руками, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
      Не получалось.  
  
      В горле застрял тугой комок, в висках пульсировала кровь, все тело пробивала крупная дрожь. Она боялась закрыть глаза и увидеть продолжение сна, ей хотелось разбудить спавшего рядом Адриана, чтобы он обнял, утешил, сказал, что ей не о чем волноваться.  
  
      Вот только в таком случае ей бы пришлось рассказать, что приснилось, а этого Маринетт категорически не хотела.  
  
      Закусив губу, она осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Адриана, встала с кровати и направилась в ванную комнату.  
  
      Она надеялась, что, умывшись холодной водой, сможет прогнать остатки плохих сновидений, но пальцы уже ломило под ледяной струей, а горький осадок никуда не девался.  
  
      Маринетт глубоко вдохнула, закрутила кран и, прислонившись спиной к стене, медленно выдохнула.  
  
      Во сне она хотела выяснить, кем была та девушка, которую любил Адриан. Ею становилась то Хлоя, то Лила, то Кагами, то какая-то размытая тень. Когда же Маринетт напрямую спросила об этом Адриана, он сказал: «Какая разница? Главное, что это  _не ты_ » и ушел, оставив ее одну. Она пыталась догнать его, кричала, что именно та незнакомка разбила его сердце, что опасно снова связываться с ней, однажды уже бросившей, но Адриан был недосягаем. Он счастливо смеялся с другой, от этого смеха затряслись стены и пол под Маринетт разверзся.  
  
      Она долго падала, проваливалась в бездонную пропасть, но внезапно ее поймал Кот Нуар. Маринетт благодарила его за спасение, за то, что он всегда рядом, когда ей трудно, извинялась перед ним, просила остаться с ней, даже призналась в том, что была Ледибаг…  
  
      Но Нуар скривился, окинул ее презрительным взглядом и заявил, что такая жалкая неудачница не может быть его Леди.  
  
      На сей раз разверзся не только пол: весь мир стал рассыпаться на части.  
  
      Именно в этот момент она и проснулась.  
  
      — Это всего лишь сон, — похлопала себя по щекам Маринетт, но в голову лезли мысли о том, что он вполне может сбыться.  
  
      Адриан ведь был чем-то загружен в последние дни. И то, что он не хотел делиться с ней своими переживаниями, заставляло задуматься: а не вернулась ли жестокая незнакомка в его жизнь? Что, если уже завтра (а может, даже сегодня!) Адриан скажет, что первая любовь решила дать ему шанс и поэтому им с Маринетт нужно расстаться?  
  
      Она зажмурилась, пытаясь сдержать подступавшие слезы.  
  
      Как назло, телефон остался в кармане кофты, висевшей в спальне на стуле. Нет, она бы не стала писать Нуару посреди ночи (хотя у нее и была такая мысль), просто пробежалась бы глазами по их переписке. Несмотря на то, как Ледибаг поступила с ним, он до сих пор считал ее боевой подругой и называл своей Леди. И ей очень хотелось верить, что его отношение не изменится, даже если он узнает, какая она без маски.  
  
      Вот только она ни за что не будет это проверять.  
  
      Маринетт тихо всхлипнула, сползая спиной по стене. Ей казалось, будто она снова падает в пустоту, как во сне, и очень нужен был кто-то, кто мог бы ее поймать.  
  
      — У тебя все хорошо? — донесся из-за двери обеспокоенный голос Адриана.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Они больше не стали ложиться спать. Маринетт слишком боялась опять увидеть кошмар, хотя предложение Адриана защитить ее от дурных снов обнимашками звучало соблазнительно. Сам же Адриан, сославшись на то, что у него и так скоро (всего-то через полтора часа!) сработает будильник, решил составить ей компанию по встрече рассвета.  
  
      — Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь мне все рассказать, — произнес он после завтрака, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Маринетт.  
  
      — Да рассказывать-то нечего, — неловко усмехнулась она, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Будто тебе никогда кошмары не снились.  
  
      — Но он ведь тебя сильно волнует?  
  
      — Я даже не помню, что именно снилось, — соврала Маринетт. — Только то, что было страшно и неприятно. Как будто Хлою поцеловала.  
  
      — И в ванной ты закрылась на полчаса, чтобы прополоскать рот? — Адриан вопросительно приподнял бровь, в ответ на что Маринетт только пожала плечами. — Если что, я всегда готов тебя выслушать и поддержать, — вздохнул он.  
  
      — Как и я тебя, — сказала она, хотя с языка чуть было не сорвалась фраза: «Так почему сам все держишь в себе?».  
  
      Адриан промолчал. Лишь улыбнулся уголками губ, но в его глазах отчетливо читалась грусть.  
  
      Маринетт уже почти не сомневалась в том, что причиной стала та девушка. Что ж, раз заменить ее она так и не смогла, оставалось надеяться, что жестокая незнакомка не разобьет сердце Адриана во второй раз.  
  
      Прикусив изнутри щеку, она мысленно напомнила себе, что если хотя бы Адриан будет счастлив, то этого ей должно быть достаточно.  
  
      — Это ведь из-за него, да? — спросил вдруг Адриан, застав Маринетт врасплох, отчего она лишь через пару секунд поняла, о ком идет речь.  
  
      О парне, в которого она была влюблена с коллежа. Том самом, который не замечал ее чувств и продолжает не замечать их.  
  
      — Ты все еще… любишь… его? — уточнил Адриан, даже не догадываясь, что спрашивает о себе самом.  
  
      — Да, — выдохнула Маринетт. — А ты… ее?  
  
      Он ничего не ответил. Но она и без слов догадывалась, что означало его молчание.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — И почему ты ей ничего не сказал? — проворчал Плагг, когда Адриан сел в машину.  
  
      — А что я ей должен был сказать? — прислонившись лбом к рулю, переспросил Агрест. — «Хэй, Маринетт, знаешь, я такой неудачник, что влюбляюсь только в тех девушек, которые уже любят кого-то другого»? И, разумеется, она сразу после этого разлюбит того слепого болвана и переключится на меня. Не смешно.  
  
      Адриан тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
  
      Ему было ужасно больно после того, как Леди оставила его. Она была его солнцем, и без нее для Кота Нуара наступил конец света. Он не раз задавался вопросом, что сделал не так, чем разозлил, обидел ее, раз она даже не захотела с ним попрощаться. Винил во всем себя, рычал, кричал, скулил, мечтал отмотать время назад, чтобы удержать ее и все исправить, вот только не знал, что именно нужно исправлять.   
  
      А потом пришла Маринетт. Выслушала его, призналась, что тоже страдает от неразделенной любви, и предложила помочь друг другу избавиться от одиночества.  
  
      Адриан согласился, почти не раздумывая, словно мог умереть, если будет один. Маринетт была хорошей подругой, она всегда заражала окружающих своим оптимизмом, и он надеялся, что она поможет хотя бы чуть-чуть унять его боль.  
  
      Но благодаря ей его сердце не только перестало ныть о Ледибаг, оно снова наполнилось теплом и любовью, но уже к Маринетт.  
  
      Вот только ей все еще нравился тот другой.  
  
      А внутренний голос то и дело напоминал, что новое расставание ему не перенести.   
  
      Кот Нуар часто ловил себя на мысли, что Леди не попрощалась из-за того, что он перебарщивал со своим флиртом. Не раз думал, что если бы был сдержаннее в своих порывах добиться ее любви, то она бы осталась или хотя бы попрощалась с ним лично.  
  
      И потому Адриан боялся, что Маринетт тоже уйдет, если он попытается донести до нее свои чувства.  
  
      — А ты ей признайся и проверь, — пробурчал квами, доставая из бардачка сырную заначку. — Вдруг и переключится. В конце концов, она твоя девушка, а не того парня, — хмыкнул он, отправляя кусок лакомства в рот.  
  
      — Но любит она  _его_ , — чуть слышно прошептал Адриан, а затем строго посмотрев на Плагга, спросил: — Лучше ты мне скажи, зачем ты дал месье Хамстеру камамбер? Он из-за тебя сбежал!  
  
      — Во-первых, я ему ничего не давал, всего лишь спрятал маленький кусок в его клетке, — обиженно фыркнул Плагг. — А во-вторых, это ты мне скажи, зачем вы с Маринетт даете своим грызунам такие идиотские имена?  
  
      — Не переводи тему.  
  
      — Не я первый ее перевел.  
  
      — Я серьезно. От нас уже третий хомячок сбежал, и снова из-за тебя. Ты их так сильно не любишь, да?  
  
      — Хомяк — не сыр, чтоб его любить, — скрестив лапки на груди, заметил Плагг. — Неделя прошла, сколько можно припоминать? Я же не специально, в конце-то концов!  
  
      — Очень надеюсь, что и не из ревности, — покачал головой Адриан, вставляя ключ в замок зажигания.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Оповещение о входящем сообщении пришло, когда Адриан, переодевшись для съемок, уже собирался покинуть гримерную. Застыв перед дверью, он моментально разблокировал экран и облегченно выдохнул.  
  
      Они переписывались с Ледибаг уже несколько дней, но Адриан до сих пор иногда сомневался, что это ему не приснилось.  
  
      Несколько лет от нее не было ни слуху ни духу. Все это время в его телефон наряду с сим-картой Адриана была вставлена сим-карта Нуара. И если сначала Кот надеялся, что Леди напишет, то потом берег эту симку скорее по старой привычке.  
  
      А когда получил первое сообщение от нее, то не сразу поверил, что это не обман зрения, случайное совпадение или какой-то розыгрыш (вот только разыгрывать его было некому). Да, влюбленность Кота в Ледибаг ослабла, так как сердце Адриана заняла теперь Маринетт; но она все равно была ему дорога. Он не мог за нее не волноваться, не переживать, не думать о том, как она жила все эти годы.  
  
      И почему решила написать так внезапно.  
  
      Адриан боялся, что с ней что-то случилось, что она попала в беду, что находится в смертельной опасности. Он готов был примчаться на помощь по первому зову, но она ответила, что в порядке.  
  
      Он был в растерянности, искренне не понимая, почему же тогда Ледибаг решила о нем вспомнить. Пытался шутить, боялся, что она снова исчезнет, так и не удостоив его ответа. Злился, когда она принялась извиняться, бередя душевные раны, которые затянулись только благодаря Маринетт.  
  
      Радовался, как мальчишка, когда она его похвалила.  
  
      Был счастлив за нее, когда Ледибаг написала, что живет с любимым парнем. Он даже хотел рассказать ей о том, как ему самому повезло с девушкой (игнорируя ворчание Плагга, назвавшего это не везением, а проклятием), но отвлекся на фотосессию, а потом было уже не до хвастовства.  
  
      Ледибаг призналась, что ее любовь не взаимна.  
  
      В точности как у него.  
  
      Он пытался ее поддержать, искренне хотел помочь, начал ненавидеть того парня, из-за которого Леди страдала.  
  
      Черт возьми, в какой-то момент Адриан даже поймал себя на мысли, что буквально жаждет врезать пару-тройку раз двум болванам, у которых и имен-то не знает!  
  
      За Маринетт и за Ледибаг.  
  
      — Что на сей раз пишет? — без особого интереса спросил Плагг, зависнув над плечом Адриана.  
  
      — Ей приснилось, что я ее спас, — улыбнулся тот, набирая ответное сообщение. — Хотя что-то подсказывает, что моя Леди просто решила сменить тему, чтобы не говорить о своем парне. Не могу понять, почему она от него не уйдет. Он ведь ее не любит!  
  
      — Ты что-то тоже от Маринетт уходить никуда не торопишься.  
  
      — Я люблю Маринетт, — отчеканил Адриан, положив телефон на стол. — Так, мне пора, — сказал он, поправив воротник перед зеркалом. — После съемок готовься превратить меня, Коту Нуару надо бы разобраться с грабителями сумочек.  
  
      — Воистину работа для героя Парижа, — проворчал квами, залетая на шкаф, где обычно дремал, ожидая хозяина. — То щенка со строительных лесов снимать, то мелких воришек ловить. Делать тебе больше нечего.  
  
      — Зато я могу быть уверен, что делаю безопаснее город, в котором живет моя любимая девушка, — мечтательно произнес Адриан и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
      А Плагг, свернувшись клубком, прошептал:  
  
      — Смотри, как бы эта любимая девушка тебя не сломала.


	4. И верить в чудо, что путь подскажет

      Все, чего хотел Кот Нуар в данный момент, — это плюхнуться на кровать и чтобы Маринетт почесала его за ухом. И под подбородком. И поспать бы, лежа головой у нее на коленях.  
  
      Увы, она бы вряд ли обрадовалась, если бы в их квартиру завалился герой Парижа со словами «Я тут чуть-чуть полежу, а ты меня пока погладь», поэтому сперва ему нужно было снять трансформацию и добраться до дома, будучи Адрианом Агрестом.  
  
      Но для этого нужно было найти, где он припарковал свой автомобиль перед тем, как отправиться патрулировать улицы. Но Кот так сильно устал за день, что единственным желанием было отдохнуть в объятьях Принцессы.  
  
      Круг замкнулся.  
  
      А может, ну ее, эту машину? Что с ней за сутки случится на платной парковке (кроме в разы выросшего счета)? Конечно, завтра придется выйти из дома пораньше, чтобы забрать ее перед работой, но это в любом случае будет  _не сейчас_.  
  
      Нуар широко зевнул и перепрыгнул с крыши на крышу. Всего два квартала — и можно поспать.  
  
      Он уже даже не помнил, когда в последний раз так уставал. Ночью пришлось улизнуть из дома, чтобы припугнуть мальчишек, которые под покровом темноты разрисовывали предвыборные плакаты Хлои Буржуа. Только он вернулся домой и заснул, как проснулась Маринетт (благо не на двадцать минут раньше, иначе Адриан не знал, как бы объяснил свое отсутствие дома) и на целых полчаса закрылась в ванной комнате. Естественно, он волновался и не мог позволить себе спокойно лечь спать, когда Принцесса выглядела так, будто вот-вот заплачет. Потом фотосессия, длившаяся в три раза дольше запланированного. Затем патруль, за время которого он догнал и остановил угонщика автомобилей, перевел через дорогу трех старушек и помог спуститься на землю посетителям парка развлечений, застрявшим на колесе обозрения. А ведь он еще хотел заняться поимкой воришек, вырывавших сумочки у прохожих и скрывавшихся на роликовых коньках, но сегодня на них сил уже не было.  
  
      Остановившись на крыше соседнего здания, Кот нашел глазами окна своей квартиры и невольно улыбнулся, увидев, что в них горит свет.  
  
      Значит, Маринетт дома.  
  
      Спрыгнув в переулок, он отменил трансформацию и стряхнул с одежды невидимую пыль. От одной только мысли, что он возвращается не в огромный полупустой особняк, а в уютную квартиру, в которой его ждет любимая девушка, казалось, даже усталость начала отступать.  
  
      И хотелось хотя бы на время не думать о том, что любит она другого.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Тебя отец из отпуска выдернул? — спросил Адриан, войдя в гостиную. На диване лежали рулоны ткани, журнальный столик был завален эскизами и выкройками, а сидевшая за швейной машинкой Маринетт была так увлечена процессом, что даже не слышала, как он вернулся.  
  
      Оттого и вздрогнула от неожиданности, чуть не испортив строчку.  
  
      — Что? Да… ой, нет, — замахала руками она, оторвавшись от рукоделия. — Наткнулась в ленте на пост, что одному школьному театру срочно требуются костюмы для пьесы, решила помочь. Ребята приходили, сняла мерки, вот шью.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, ты ушла в отпуск, чтобы работать? — усмехнулся Адриан, садясь в кресло.  
  
      — Это не работа, — покачала головой Маринетт. — Мне же не заплатят. Просто не могу сидеть без дела.  
  
      — Ты чудесная, знаешь? — улыбнулся Адриан. Он был уверен, что никогда не перестанет восхищаться ее желанием помочь всем и каждому. Еще учась в коллеже, он иной раз в шутку сравнивал ее с Ледибаг, называл героиней их класса. И ведь для этого ей не нужны были никакие Камни Чудес!  
  
      А после выпуска из лицея она стала его собственной героиней: сделала то, что казалось самому Адриану невозможным, — залечила его разбитое сердце, подарила тепло и уют. То, чего ему ужасно не хватало после смерти матери и что было необходимо после ухода Леди.  
  
      И он боялся даже представить, что будет, если однажды из его жизни исчезнет и она.  
  
      — Ты опять грустишь, — заметила Маринетт, пристально глядя ему в глаза.  
  
      — Просто сильно устал, — отмахнулся Адриан, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
  
      Что ж, на сей раз его оправдание хотя бы не было ложью — вымотался он за день изрядно.  
  
      Он и сам не понимал, почему не говорит Маринетт правду. Даже Плагг изо дня в день твердил, что пора бы уже и открыть свои чувства ей. Но… Адриан боялся, что этим только испугает ее. Пусть они и начали встречаться, а затем и жить вместе, сошлись-то они на почве неразделенной любви. Она все еще любила другого — Адриан это знал, и ему бы не хотелось, чтобы из-за его признания Принцесса чувствовала себя неловко.  
  
      Она была слишком нужна ему, чтобы пытаться хоть что-то менять.  
  
      Пока.  
  
      Потому что сдаваться он не собирался.  
  
      До тех пор пока тот слепой идиот не замечает Маринетт, у Адриана есть шанс однажды понравиться ей. Все-таки сейчас она  _его_  девушка.  
  
      — Я мясо запекла, — сказала Маринетт, все также внимательно глядя на него, — будешь ужинать?  
  
      — Буду, только сначала чуть-чуть отдохну, — ответил Адриан, надеясь, что все его мысли не написаны на лице. — А это что? — спросил он, указав на ящик с заготовками из пенопласта, чтобы поскорее вернуться к предыдущей теме. — Тоже для спектакля?  
  
      — Нет, — ответила она, тяжело вздохнув. — У приюта, где мы месье Хамстера брали, вывеска покосилась, — с грустью Маринетт посмотрела на пустующую клетку. — Решила им новую сделать, хочу завтра отнести.  
  
      — Тебя подвезти? — предложил Адриан, даже не думая о том, что машина припаркована на другом конце города. Пусть он и был измотан так, что не хотелось не то что из дома выходить — с кресла подниматься, но если потребуется, то был готов ночью облачиться в Нуара и пригнать собственный автомобиль.  
  
      — Не надо, я ближе к обеду собиралась поехать. Кстати… а может… — неуверенно продолжила Маринетт, заправив прядь волос за ухо, — сейчас двоих заведем? Вдруг вдвоем не сбегут?  
  
      Адриан бы с радостью поддержал ее предложение. Он любил хомячков, еще больше любил Маринетт, и ему нравилось то, что их объединяло не только проживание в одной квартире и статус официальной парочки, но и забота о питомцах. Но, уже открыв было рот, чтобы согласиться, он лишь ойкнул, почувствовав болезненный тычок в бок из кармана толстовки.  
  
      Его чертов квами грызунов не любил.  
  
      — Боюсь, у меня аура, отпугивающая хомячков, — пробормотал он, слегка хлопнув по карману. «Аура» ткнула в бок еще раз, и Адриан пообещал себе, что пока они с Принцессой остаются без милых пушистиков, кое-кто вредный будет оставаться без дополнительных порций камамбера.  
  
      — Или это моя неудачливость, — опечаленно произнесла Маринетт, не подозревавшая об истинном виновнике бегства питомцев. Черт возьми, если бы Адриан не боялся открыть ей тайну личности Кота Нуара, он бы уже давно заставил Плагга извиняться перед Принцессой! — Я ведь была уверена, что точно не забыла закрыть клетку.  
  
      Большим пальцем поглаживая кольцо Неудачи, Адриан твердо решил, что в наказание за свое поведение Плагг сам выберет им нового хомячка. А в противном случае он сам выберет для квами диету.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Из приюта для животных Маринетт вышла в глубокой задумчивости.  
  
      Вешая сделанную ее руками вывеску, владелец приюта месье Ноай причитал, что люди стали забывать одну очень важную вещь: мало просто любить питомцев, нужно еще и показывать им свою любовь. Обеспечивать зверушек не только кормом, но и вниманием.  
  
      Но ведь они хорошо заботились о хомячках! Пока Маринетт убирала клетку месье Хамстера, Адриан играл с ним на диване. А когда Адриан вскрывал упаковку с кормом, она гладила хомячка и чесала ему за ушком. Судя по тому, как он подставлял головку, ему нравились эти ласки. Неужели месье Хамстеру, а до него мадам Хамми и Пушистику было мало любви?  
  
      И почему месье Ноай сказал, что это правило относится не только к животным?  
  
      Маринетт остановилась и посмотрела на свое отражение в витрине какого-то магазина.  
  
      Вроде бы у нее на лице не было написано, как сильно она хотела быть любимой взаимно. Все-таки она даже от Адриана умудрялась скрывать, что ей нравится только он.  
  
      Конечно, иной раз она хотела ему все рассказать. Признаться, что влюблена еще с коллежа. Что говорила о нем, жалуясь на безответные чувства. Но как бы Адриан отреагировал на это? Он ведь сам страдал от неразделенной любви, а еще был бесконечно добрым и слишком близко принимал все к сердцу. Заставлять его чувствовать себя виноватым в том, что не замечал ее чувств, Маринетт не хотела. Еще больше она не желала видеть в его глазах жалость.  
  
      Она и так отказалась от своей гордости, когда стала его девушкой, зная, что он любит другую.  
  
      Грустно усмехнувшись, Маринетт поправила висевшую на плече сумочку и продолжила путь к станции метро, но через пару шагов остановилась перед газетным киоском.  
  
      С первой полосы утреннего выпуска улыбался Кот Нуар, а за его спиной виднелось сломавшееся колесо обозрения. Маринетт невольно поймала себя на мысли, что если бы не ее решение отказаться от серег, то она могла бы стоять рядом с ним.  
  
      Она зажмурилась и потрясла головой, пытаясь прогнать эту мысль.  
  
      — Я сама этого захотела, — прошептала Маринетт, резко развернувшись и ускорив шаг. Чуть не выскочив на дорогу на красный сигнал светофора, она застыла на бордюре и напомнила себе: — Я не могу просто так взять и вернуться.  
  
      Но ведь еще некоторое время назад она точно так же повторяла себе, что не может просто так заглянуть к мастеру Фу или написать Коту Нуару. Сейчас же старик и вовсе готов был отдать ей серьги в любую минуту, а смс от Кота приходили по несколько раз на дню.  
  
      Маринетт сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок.  
  
      После перекрестка повернуть направо — поехать на метро домой, заняться костюмами для школьного спектакля. Повернуть налево и пройти три квартала — вернуться в прошлую жизнь, от которой бессмысленно убегала все эти годы.  
  
      Черт, Маринетт и правда хотела видеть Тикки каждый день, а не каких-то жалких два раза в месяц. Хотела вновь закинуть вдаль йо-йо и почувствовать адреналин свободного полета. Приносить пользу людям. Смотреть на Париж с высоты. Патрулируя улицы, заглядывать в окна знакомым (и особенно издали полюбоваться работающим Адрианом). Стукаться кулачками с Нуаром после успешного завершения миссии.  
  
      Красный сменился зеленым, но Маринетт все еще стояла, не решаясь перейти дорогу.  
  
      Когда-то она уже сбежала от геройской жизни, а все сожаления заглушала мыслями об Адриане и желанием помочь ему залечить разбитое сердце. Вот только все это время каждый день ее собственное сердце пронзали иглы, одна за другой. Оно было изранено. Оно ныло. Оно продолжало любить и жаждало ответной любви от того, ради которого билось.  
  
      Так быть может, бегство к прошлому — это попытка заглушить новые сожаления и отвлечься от этой боли?  
  
      Не очень достойная причина, чтобы быть героиней.  
  
      Но ей нужна была Тикки. Был нужен Нуар. И все так же был жизненно необходим Адриан. Она чувствовала себя последней эгоисткой. Запутавшейся, пытавшейся ухватиться за все и сразу.  
  
      Но не смогла удержать даже собственную сумочку, которую выхватил из рук мальчишка на роликовых коньках. И равновесие, когда его подельник с силой толкнул ее в сторону, не дав ей броситься вдогонку.  
  
      Зеленый вновь сменился красным, лодыжка горела нестерпимой болью, а воришки уже скрылись через дорогу с ее деньгами, банковскими картами и смартфоном.  
  
      И лишь старый кнопочный телефон, лежавший в кармане, остался у Маринетт при себе.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан широко зевнул и откинулся на спинку стула. У него было лишь двадцать минут на отдых между съемками — слишком мало, чтобы отправиться за забытой со вчерашнего дня машиной. Поэтому он первым делом проверил, нет ли новых сообщений от Ледибаг, а убедившись, что она так ничего и не написала после их утреннего обмена шутками, открыл страницу интернет-магазина, в котором выбирал подарок для Маринетт.  
  
      Он уже месяц собирался купить ей кольцо.  
  
      Понимал, конечно, что не решится подарить в ближайшее время, но хотел, чтобы оно было у него с собой, если однажды не выдержит и откроет ей свои чувства.  
  
      Когда-то Кот Нуар на собственной шкуре убедился в том, что бессмысленно признаваться без надежды на взаимность. Он много раз говорил Ледибаг, что любит ее, но это не помешало ей исчезнуть из его жизни.  
  
      Сейчас сердце Адриана было отдано Маринетт. Он боялся, что она однажды уйдет, и знал, что не выдержит, если она уйдет тогда, когда ей будет известно о его любви к ней.  
  
      Черт возьми, и за что ему все это?  
  
      Адриан Агрест, несмотря на всю свою популярность, всегда был у близких на вторых (а то и третьих, четвертых, пятых) ролях. Отцу была и до сих пор важнее работа. Ледибаг — тайна личности и еще куча всего. Плаггу в любое время суток подавай камамбер.  
  
      И как ни старался, он не мог ничего изменить. Адриан пытался быть идеальным сыном — Габриель Агрест продолжал закрываться в своем кабинете. Кот Нуар из шкуры вон лез, пытаясь привлечь внимание Леди, — она ушла, даже не попрощавшись, лишь оставив записку. Он покупал своему квами самый лучший сыр — тот не давал ему заводить хомячков.  
  
      Он пытался быть с Маринетт вежливым, внимательным, учтивым, но она все равно говорила, что все еще любит того таинственного другого.  
  
      Доходило до того, что порой Адриан всерьез задумывался о том, а не выведать ли личность соперника через Алью (она ведь расскажет правду Коту Нуару?), чтобы на кулаках попросить его исчезнуть из жизни Принцессы.  
  
      — Даже не думал, что я могу так сильно ненавидеть человека, которого не знаю, — вздохнул Адриан, убрав телефон в карман.  
  
      Плагг, наслаждавшийся сыром на столе, покачал головой, но удержался от комментария.  
  
      Адриан закрыл глаза, представляя, как он надевает кольцо на палец Маринетт и слышит в ответ заветное «Да».  
  
      Казалось, не так давно он был уверен, что любовью всей его жизни является Ледибаг. Отважная героиня, прекрасная напарница, чудесная девушка, которой все по плечу. Когда она ушла из его жизни, Адриан был настолько разбит, что считал произошедшее концом света.  
  
      Но Маринетт лучиком солнца согревала его. Одной лишь улыбкой возвращала в мир краски, залечивала душу, дарила покой.  
  
      Он чувствовал зависимость. Быть рядом с ней стало физически, нет — жизненно необходимо. И он верил, что Маринетт не бросит его, как Ледибаг.  
  
      Только благодаря тому, что в его жизни была Маринетт, он мог сейчас переписываться с Ледибаг, словно ничего не бывало. Да, напарницу он простил, но лишь потому, что благодаря Маринетт его чувства остыли. Только благодаря ей Кот Нуар теперь считал Ледибаг подругой, почти сестрой, и, вспоминая ее уход, не чувствовал, как нож вонзается в спину.  
  
      Ведь светлая, добрая, милая Принцесса просто неспособна на такой подлый поступок!  
  
      Телефон в кармане завибрировал, вырывая Адриана из размышлений и уведомляя о входящем вызове. Взглянув на экран, он не мог поверить своим глазам.  
  
      Звонила Ледибаг.  
  
      На сим-карту Адриана Агреста.  
  
      Но этого ведь не может быть! Откуда у нее этот номер? Почему Леди ему звонит? Знает ли она вообще,  _чей_  телефон набирает?  
  
      Дрожащей рукой Адриан принял вызов и поднес телефон к уху.  
  
      — Ад-дриан, п-прости, что от-твлекаю, — донесся из трубки до боли знакомый дрожащий голос и тихий всхлип. — Эт-то М-маринетт…  
  
      Собранный по осколкам мир снова разбился на части.


	5. Узнать, насколько любовь жестока

      Голова была абсолютно пуста. Адриан не мог ни о чем думать, потому что если бы зацепился хотя бы за одну мысль, то остальные лавиной бы накрыли его сознание.  
  
      Он на автомате бросил кому-то, что ушел с фотосессии. Свернув за угол, машинально произнес слова трансформации. По крышам Кот Нуар бежал, не различая ничего перед собой, повинуясь одним лишь рефлексам и следуя к розовой букве «М», что мигала на экране коммуникатора.  
  
      Маринетт попала в беду: все остальное подождет. Задаваться вопросом, как не узнал в ней Ледибаг, можно будет и после.  
  
      Нуар заметил ее издалека. С опущенной головой Маринетт сидела на скамейке у входа в метро и держала в руках кнопочный телефон. А ведь Принцесса ушла в отпуск и принялась наводить порядок в кладовой в тот самый день, когда Ледибаг, разбирая старые вещи, нашла телефон и отправила ему первое сообщение…  
  
      Кот прогнал ненужную сейчас мысль и чудом сдержал порыв броситься к Маринетт, не сняв трансформацию. Пришлось напомнить себе, что звонила она не Нуару, а Адриану, спрятаться за рекламный стенд с собственным лицом и освободиться от геройского костюма.  
  
      Вот только стоило на секунду прикрыть глаза, чтобы перевести дыхание, как воображение облачило в пятнистый наряд Маринетт.  
  
      Не сейчас!  
  
      Адриан потряс головой, резко выдохнул и подбежал к ней. Сначала нужно убедиться, что с Принцессой все в порядке.  
  
      — Адриан? — удивилась Маринетт, когда он ее окликнул.  
  
      Ее глаза были все еще влажными, покрасневшими от недавних слез, и от этого сердце Адриана обливалось кровью, а ладони охватывал зуд, унять который помогла бы лишь личная встреча с ее обидчиками.  
  
      — А что ты… здесь делаешь? — неуверенно спросила она.  
  
      — Ты ведь сама позвонила мне, — замявшись, ответил он. Неужели опять все перепутал и звонила Маринетт на сим-карту Нуара? Но ведь она назвала его по имени…  
  
      — Я думала, ты вызовешь мне такси, — почему-то виновато произнесла Маринетт. — Деньги ведь украли — нечем расплатиться, а чтобы пешком дойти — слишком нога болит. Ты единственный человек, чей номер я знаю наизусть. Прости.  
  
      — Ты чего, М-маринетт? — сев на скамейку рядом с ней, Адриан приобнял ее за плечо. Голова шла кругом. Он слишком переживал за Принцессу и слишком многое свалилось на него всего пятнадцать минут назад, после ее звонка, чтобы хоть что-нибудь понимать.  
  
      Не могла же она, не зная личность Кота Нуара, извиняться за то, что бросила его несколько лет назад?  
  
      — Я ведь отвлекла тебя от работы…  
  
      Адриану казалось, что его мозг закипает.  
  
      — Ты важнее, — возразил он.  
  
      Несколько лет назад Ледибаг была для него целым миром, но тот разрушился после ее ухода. Новым миром стала для него Маринетт, но и он рассыпался на осколки после ее звонка с телефона Леди.  
  
      Адриан запутался. Он был уверен, что знал напарницу как облупленную и что еще лучше знал свою Принцессу. Сейчас же он не был уверен ни в чем. Ни в том, что когда-либо мог называть ее «своей», ни в том, что рядом с ним сидела не незнакомка.  
  
      Которая, впрочем, все еще была для него важнее всего.  
  
      — Ты так быстро доехал, — продолжила Маринетт, сжав в руках телефон. — Я думала, от студии досюда минут сорок…  
  
      — Я был неподалеку, — соврал Адриан, стараясь не смотреть на кнопочный аппарат, который определенно не был одолжен у случайной прохожей. — Лучше скажи, как нога? Может, к врачу?  
  
      — Наступать больно, а так терпимо. Лучше домой. Надеюсь, до завтра… — Маринетт поморщилась, — до послезавтра пройдет.  
  
      — В полицию звонила?  
  
      — Их патрульная машина подъехала к перекрестку почти сразу после того, как мою сумку украли. Сказали, что уже два месяца за этими воришками гоняются, обещали найти, но, кажется, им самим не очень-то в это верится, — она тяжело вздохнула. — Зато подсказали телефон банка: хотя бы карты заблокировала. А потом уже позвонила тебе. Кстати, а где ты припарковался? — спросила Маринетт, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
      — Меня подвезли, — вновь соврал Адриан, запуская на своем телефоне приложение для вызова такси.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт невольно вскрикнула от боли, попытавшись наступить на ногу, и до машины Адриан донес ее на руках.  
  
      В такси он сидел отстраненно, погруженный в свои мысли смотрел в окно и ни разу не взглянул на нее.  
  
      Маринетт чувствовала, что с ним что-то не так, но не могла понять что.  
  
      Даже во время звонка его голос показался ей странным. Когда он пришел за ней, то выглядел слишком рассеянным, то и дело отводил взгляд и, кажется, дважды солгал ей. Сейчас же Адриан выглядел очень задумчивым, он полностью ушел в себя, и Маринетт сомневалась, что он услышит, если она заговорит с ним.  
  
      Он выглядел так, как в первые месяцы после расставания со своей первой любовью.  
  
      Сердце тревожно нашептывало, что дело может быть в Ней.  
  
      Внутренний голос виновато напоминал, что это может быть из-за того, что Адриану пришлось отлучиться с работы. Все-таки его отец очень строго относится к соблюдению графика.  
  
      Внутренний голос почти победил, когда у Адриана зазвонил телефон, и ему пришлось объяснять Натали свое отсутствие на съемках.  
  
      Вот только когда он сказал «Едем домой, уже все в порядке», а из трубки отчетливо донеслось: «Я все улажу, фотосессия будет завтра», то ничего не изменилось.  
  
      Адриан все так же смотрел в окно, молчал и в мыслях был где-то далеко-далеко отсюда.  
  
      Когда он помогал ей выйти из такси, на руках нес до лифта, затем до квартиры и до дивана в гостиной, Маринетт не ощущала от него ни дружеского тепла, ни чего-либо другого, будто рядом с ней был не человек, а пустая оболочка — робот или бездушная кукла.  
  
      Если Маринетт пыталась что-то спросить, он либо не слышал, либо отвечал односложно.  
  
      И лишь вздрогнул, когда она словно в пустоту сказала, что нашла свой кнопочный телефон в кладовой, когда разбирала старые вещи.  
  
      С эластичным бинтом в руках Адриан на некоторое время застыл перед тем, как начать накладывать на ее ногу тугую повязку. Маринетт поморщилась от того, какими холодными оказались его обычно теплые пальцы. Его руки не слушались, хотя перевязывал он всегда хорошо — обучился этому на фехтовании и отточил навык на своей неуклюжей, вечно спотыкающейся обо все девушке.  
  
      Маринетт ойкнула, когда он слишком сильно натянул бинт.  
  
      Адриан отшатнулся в сторону, будто на него вылили ведро воды.  
  
      Он потряс головой, извинился, поднял упавший на диван конец бинта и закончил перевязку.  
  
      Почти минуту думал о чем-то, так и не отпуская ее лодыжку.  
  
      А затем резко вскочил на ноги и со словами «Мне срочно нужно уйти» громко хлопнул входной дверью.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Ты знал? — процедил Адриан, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Знал! — воскликнул он прежде, чем квами успел хоть что-то ответить. — Так какого черта ты мне ничего не сказал?  
  
      — Не мог, — непривычно серьезным тоном произнес Плагг.  
  
      — Но намекнуть-то хотя бы ты мог!  
  
      — А ты бы мог глаза разуть, — огрызнулся котенок. — Или хоть раз услышать мои намеки.  
  
      Адриан ничего не ответил. Закрыл ведущую на крышу дверь за собой и обессиленно спиной сполз по ней.  
  
      А ведь намеки действительно были. Плагг время от времени предлагал купить Маринетт красную пижаму в черный горошек; вроде бы в шутку, но ведь не унимался. Подарить на день рождения не набор новых игр для приставки, а йо-йо. Нарвать ей цветы, которые облепила, черт бы ее побрал, тля.  
  
      Адриан думал, что Плагг над ним так издевается, топчет больную мозоль. Бередит постепенно зарастающие раны. Теперь-то он понимал, что это было не так и почему квами постоянно настаивал на том, чтобы Кот Нуар открыл Маринетт свою тайну.  
  
      Вот только что было бы, если бы он открылся? Вдруг она снова исчезла бы из его жизни, как тогда? Опять ушла бы, не попрощавшись и не удосужившись объяснить, что он сделал не так? Или все же осталась бы с ним, признавшись и в том, что когда-то сама носила пятнистую маску?  
  
      А что было бы, если бы он узнал обо всем еще раньше?  
  
      Порази его акума, умудрился влюбиться в одну девушку дважды!  
  
      Получалось, Адриан всегда любил только ее, а она залечила сердце, которое сама же разбила.  
  
      Больно. Жестоко. Невыносимо. Разве можно так играться с чужими чувствами?  
  
      Хотя… она ведь даже не замечала, что творила с ним. И от этого, черт возьми, было только хуже.  
  
      Телефон тренькнул, уведомив о новом входящем сообщении. Адриан не стал ни читать его, ни смотреть на отправителя — сразу же отключил и убрал обратно в карман.  
  
      Он не был готов переписываться с Ледибаг сейчас, не тогда, когда в памяти одно за другим всплывали ее предыдущие сообщения.  
  
      Она жаловалась Коту, что устала мучиться от неразделенной любви к собственному парню. Значит, Маринетт считала, что Адриан ее не любит.  
  
      А сама все это время любила его.  
  
      Адриан запустил руку в волосы и со всей силы сжал их у самых корней. Безумный смех вырвался у него из груди, а на глазах, напротив, выступили слезы.  
  
      Жестокая. Жестокая. Жестокая. Она жутко жестокая. Дважды влюбила его в себя, столько лет заставляла считать, что любит он ее безответно, а сама даже не хотела замечать его чувств. Не хотела замечать его самого.  
  
      Она ведь тоже не узнала в нем Кота Нуара.  
  
      И Адриан не был уверен, что она вообще хоть когда-либо любила его по-настоящему, а не в своем выдуманном мире.  
  
      Она не знала его. Он не знал ее.  
  
      И, кажется, начинал сомневаться в том, что сам мог любить ее.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кот Нуар не сдерживался, когда нашел грабителей, укравших сумочку Маринетт, — сорвал на них свою злость и отчаяние.  
  
      Затем забрал наконец машину с платной парковки. Забросил вещи Принцессы в бардачок, чтобы завтра вернуть их ей в геройском обличии…  
  
      И просидел в автомобиле до глубокой ночи, так и не решаясь вернуться домой.  
  
      Потому что вместо ставшей за эти годы такой родной Маринетт он увидел бы в квартире совершенно чужую и незнакомую женщину с ее голосом и лицом.  
  
      — Серьезно, парень, я уже десять раз успел выспаться, пока ты тут сидишь, — напомнил о своем присутствии Плагг. Время, которое он отвел подопечному на осознание личности Ледибаг, истекло, а может, иссякло его терпение. — И у меня камамбер закончился.  
  
      — Ты вполне можешь сам слетать домой, сыр лежит в холодильнике, — совершенно безэмоционально ответил Адриан.  
  
      — А еще я могу попросить Маринетт испечь сырный пирог, — протянул квами, усаживаясь на руль. — Давно хотел это сделать.  
  
      — Не смей.  
  
      — Ты ее личность узнал. Не думаешь, что пора бы уже самому раскрыться и наконец поговорить с ней?  
  
      — Я уже не знаю, что думать! — выпалил Адриан, ударив кулаком по соседнему сидению.  
  
      — Тогда я тебе подскажу. И заметь, — Плагг повысил голос, — это уже даже не намек! Подумай: ты становишься другим человеком, когда трансформируешься? Или, может, ты сам ей все свои секреты рассказывал? А, знаю! Наверное, ты говорил Маринетт, что любишь ее, а не свою бывшую? Как по мне, так тут вы оба вели себя одинаково.  
  
      — Да не в этом проблема…  
  
      — А в чем тогда? Что Ледибаг ушла? — спросил Плагг, медленно размахивая хвостом. — Так она объясняла тебе, почему это сделала, а ты, помнится, принял ее извинения.  
  
      — Тогда я не знал, что она Маринетт, — вздохнул Адриан, закрыв глаза.  
  
      — О, а если бы знал, стало быть, не простил бы? — не унимался квами. — Как камамбер ни назови, в какую обертку ни заверни, он все равно остается камамбером. Тот же вкус, тот же запах. И я его так же сильно люблю.  
  
      — Маринетт не камамбер.  
  
      — Ты мне все уши прожужжал о том, что жить без нее не можешь. А теперь что? Пропала вся любовь?  
  
      — Плагг, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое, хорошо?  
  
      — Хорошо, — недовольно покачал головой котенок и перед тем, как юркнуть в карман подопечного, добавил: — Только ты все же подумай: ты действительно больше не любишь ее или просто боишься, что она снова тебя оставит?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Спустя час после того, как в окнах квартиры погас свет, Адриан все же нашел в себе силы вернуться домой.  
  
      Он всегда был рад, когда Маринетт ждала его возвращения. Сейчас он был благодарен тому, что она легла спать, не дождавшись. Говорить с ней ему ни о чем не хотелось.  
  
      Вот только когда Плагг, зависнув над ухом, шепнул, что на обеденном столе лежит какой-то листок, сердце Адриана пропустило удар.  
  
      В памяти всплыла заученная наизусть прощальная записка от Леди.  
  
      Дрожащей рукой схватив лист со стола, Адриан кое-как нащупал на стене выключатель. Нет, нет, нет! Она не могла снова уйти! Опять бросить его, не объяснившись.  
  
      Щелчок. Свет.  
  
      Записка с текстом «Гратен в холодильнике» выскользнула из его руки.  
  
      Маринетт не ушла, приготовила ужин. И это при том, что с больной ногой ей наверняка было трудно стоять и передвигаться по кухне.  
  
      Адриан со всей силы стиснул зубы.  
  
      Как дурак просидел весь вечер в машине вместо того, чтобы позаботиться о ней и самому ее накормить!  
  
      Черт возьми, надо было разобраться с воришками еще вчера. Тогда бы ничего этого не произошло, и он мог бы спокойно продолжать жить в неведении.  
  
      Он потряс головой, хлопнул себя по щекам и приоткрыл дверь, ведущую в спальню.  
  
      Маринетт спала на своей половине кровати и выглядела так хрупко и беззащитно, что просто невозможно было подумать, что именно она когда-то была отважной героиней Парижа.  
  
      Сердце Адриана ныло от горечи и обиды. Еще вчера он был уверен, что рана на душе, оставленная ее уходом, давным-давно затянулась, но сегодняшний день разбередил ее — жестоко и безжалостно. И Адриан сомневался, что эта рана когда-нибудь вновь зарастет.  
  
      Вот только теперь понимал: если бы уже  _Маринетт_  ушла из его жизни, то это было бы в тысячи раз больнее.  
  
      — Ты жестока, Принцесса, — прошептал Адриан, поправляя ей одеяло. — Но, кажется, я все равно… — он резко замолчал, потому что во сне Маринетт зашевелилась, а будить ее не хотелось.  
  
      — Адриан? — сонным голосом спросила она, не разлепляя глаза. — Ты что-то сказал?  
  
      Держать чувства в себе больше не было сил.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, моя… — но кое-что он все еще не был готов ей рассказать, — моя… Маринетт.


	6. Что жить обманом - так одиноко

      Закусив губу, Маринетт сверлила взглядом монитор в нетерпеливом ожидании, когда наконец будет принят видеовызов. Когда же связь установилась и на экране появилась растрепанная и весьма недовольная Алья Сезер, Маринетт неловко ойкнула, осознав, что звонит ей не вовремя.  
  
      — Как там в Нью-Йорке? — виновато улыбнувшись, спросила она.  
  
      — Как в любом другом городе в четыре часа утра, — широко зевая, ответила Алья. — Все нормально, люди спят.  
  
      — Прости, у нас сейчас десять, и я снова забыла про разницу в поясах, — Маринетт сложила руки в примирительном жесте и, чтобы еще больше умаслить подругу, поинтересовалась: — Ну, как? Ты смогла сфотографировать Пикси?  
  
      Алья, отправившаяся в США за эксклюзивным материалом о героях Нового света, лишь покачала головой, строго посмотрела в камеру и спросила:  
  
      — Ты ведь не ради этого меня разбудила, верно? Что стряслось?  
  
      — Адриан… — Маринетт смущенно отвела в сторону взгляд, — признался мне в любви.  
  
      Из динамиков раздался восторженный писк. Сонливость и недовольство подруги словно рукой сняло. Зная всю ситуацию и видя мучения Маринетт, Алья не раз предлагала ей расстаться с Адрианом, отпустить чувства к нему и найти человека, с которым она может быть счастлива. Но сейчас Сезер подняла большой палец вверх и заявила с такой интонацией, словно никогда не сомневалась в том, что это случится, будто и не было тех многочасовых разговоров о том, что надо прекратить мучать себя:  
  
      — Давно пора.  
  
      — Ты не понимаешь, — возразила Маринетт, печально опустив голову. — То, что он так сказал, не значит, что я ему нравлюсь.  
  
      — С каких пор у слов «я тебя люблю» появилось другое значение? Девочка моя, — Алья поправила наспех надетые очки, — вы уже давно встречаетесь, вместе живете. Неудивительно, что он забыл ту дуру и влюбился в тебя. Ты смогла завоевать его! Боже мой, Маринетт, я так счастлива за тебя!  
  
      — В том-то и дело, что он ее не забыл! — Маринетт отчаянно взмахнула руками. — Он последнее время ходил такой загруженный, будто она снова вернулась. А вчера ушел раньше с работы, но домой пришел уже ночью. И тогда уже признался мне. Он точно встречался с ней! Сердцем чувствую.  
  
      — Но если он, как ты считаешь, снова с ней, то зачем ему тебе признаваться? — скептически произнесла Алья.  
  
      — Вот и я не пойму! — не унималась Маринетт. — Может, чтобы я не думала, что он ходит к лю… любовнице?  
  
      — Даже знать не хочу, как тебе такое в голову лезет, — Алья зевнула и, моргнув, с трудом разлепила глаза. — Вот тебе моя версия: загруженный Адриан был потому, что думал, как бы признаться тебе. Ты-то сама до сих пор не сказала, что сохнешь по нему с коллежа?.. И поздно пришел, потому что с духом собирался. Как ты отреагировала, кстати?  
  
      Маринетт неловко хихикнула и смущенно почесала переносицу.  
  
      Это не помогло: Алья, вопросительно изогнув бровь, все еще ожидала ответа.  
  
      — Ну… я… притворилась, что все еще сплю.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриана охватывало странное чувство, точно описать которое он не мог. С одной стороны, он ощущал некую легкость от осознания, что любовь всей его жизни все это время была рядом с ним. Черт возьми, в мире живет свыше семи миллиардов человек, а он умудрился дважды влюбиться в одну девушку! Не это ли доказывает, что Адриану не нужен никто, кроме нее?.. С другой стороны, его все еще тяготила обида на то, что  _Ледибаг_  ушла, и сковывал страх, что однажды  _Маринетт_  тоже его бросит. В то же время его переполняла надежда, что отныне все у них будет хорошо. Ведь он всегда любил ее и вроде бы (если верить сообщениям Леди) сам нравился ей.  
  
      Оставалось только признаться в чувствах.  
  
      Ночью это сделать не получилось: сквозь сон Маринетт ничего не услышала, а когда он утром уходил на работу, Принцесса еще спала. Отчасти Адриан был разочарован — ему ужасно хотелось как можно скорее сказать ей, что любит ее, и получить «я тоже люблю тебя» в ответ. Но немного он был и рад этой неудаче — значит, все еще впереди. Он еще успеет признаться в более подобающей обстановке.  
  
      Вот только отработает пропущенную вчера фотосессию, затем в кошачьем обличии вернет Маринетт ее сумочку, а вечером уже без маски пригласит ее в ресторан и…  
  
      — Черт, — что все планы полетели под хвост, Адриан понял, когда включил наконец свой телефон.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Отключив мобильный вчера, Адриан благополучно о нем забыл и вспомнил лишь сегодня перед фотосессией, когда Натали спросила, почему не могла до него дозвониться. Он извинился, сославшись на то, что выключил телефон, чтобы побыть с Маринетт и утешить ее после ограбления. Мадам Санкер отнеслась к этому с пониманием, а вот у самого Адриана на душе появился горький осадок: ведь вместо того чтобы провести вечер с Принцессой и поддержать ее, он просиживал штаны в машине перед домом.  
  
      Еще хуже стало, когда в перерыве между съемками он включил телефон и помимо трех пропущенных вызовов от Натали обнаружил тринадцать непрочитанных сообщений.  
  
      И все от Ледибаг.  
  
      «Скажи, Котенок, что может заставить человека стрелой вылететь из дома, когда на работу ему точно не надо, а в магазине все необходимое купили на днях?»  
  
      «Это точно не работа. Я слышала: он договаривался, что все дела переносят на завтра».  
  
      «Как думаешь… Он мог пойти к ней?»  
  
      «Котенок, прости, что я тебя этим нагружаю, просто я сама уже не знаю, что думать».  
  
      «Его нет уже три часа. А я, как какая-то школьница, боюсь позвонить собственному парню и спросить, когда он вернется домой. Жалкое поведение для бывшей героини Парижа, не находишь?»  
  
      «Я сегодня хотела зайти к мастеру Фу и попросить вернуть мне серьги. Представляла, как ты удивишься, когда я присоединюсь к тебе на вечернем патруле. Но потом кое-что случилось… Не знаю как объяснить. Но я поняла, что снова стать Ледибаг у меня не получится».  
  
      «Черт. Не пила ни грамма, а выходит какая-то пьяная исповедь. Пожалуйста, Котенок, не читай то, что я тут понаписала».  
  
      «Его все еще нет».  
  
      «Нуар… Пожалуйста, ответь хоть что-нибудь».  
  
      Адриан крепко стиснул телефон, втянул воздух сквозь зубы и приступил к чтению сообщений, по всей видимости, отправленных сегодня утром.  
  
      «Он сказал, что любит меня».  
  
      «Я сделала вид, что сплю и не слышу. Потому что… Котенок, ты ведь понимаешь, что этого не может быть?»  
  
      «Я думаю, он вчера встречался со своей первой любовью. Может, между ними что-то произошло?»  
  
      «Я просто не могу понять, зачем ему меня обманывать».  
  
      Ударив кулаком стену, Адриан готов был проклясть тот день, когда Маринетт нашла в кладовой свой старый телефон. Вот только внутренний голос шептал: если бы он и дальше продолжал не замечать проблем, это бы не означало, что их не было.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан ходил кругами по гримерной, пытаясь решить, как все уладить и не запутать их отношения еще больше. Он корил себя за то, что оставил вчера Маринетт одну. Он был ей нужен — и как Адриан, и как Кот, — а в итоге лишь заставил ждать и волноваться. Черт возьми, она даже напридумывала себе непонятно что! И, боже, она задумывалась о том, чтобы снова надеть пятнистую маску!..  
  
      Вдох, выдох. Адриан потряс головой, прогоняя образ Маринетт (повзрослевшей и похорошевшей после отставки с поста Ледибаг) в обтягивающем костюме.  
  
      Он зажмурил глаза. Ему ужасно сильно хотелось снова защищать Париж вместе с ней. Восхищаться тем, как бесстрашно Леди перелетает от одной крыши к другой. Любоваться тем, как грациозно она приземляется. Забывать обо всем, наблюдая, как она продумывает очередной победоносный план.  
  
      Вот только она вновь отказалась от мыслей о возвращении из-за этого дурацкого ограбления. Когда-нибудь Адриан… Кот Нуар попробует переубедить ее, но сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться на другом.  
  
      Ему нужно было убедить Маринетт в своей искренности, донести до нее свои чувства и дать понять, что у него нет никого дороже нее.  
  
      «Прости, что не отвечал», — начал печатать Адриан. — «Запутался в проводах — связь отрубилась. Зато теперь я точно знаю, что лучше все же играть с клубком, и ты можешь гордиться мной, моя Леди. А насчет твоего парня… Хвост даю на отсечение, что он не врал и правда в тебя влюблен. Поверь, я в таких делах разбираюсь».  
  
      — Первый шаг сделан, — сказал он, отправляя ей сообщение с сим-карты Кота Нуара.  
  
      — Шагни уже к снятию масок, — недовольно проворчал Плагг.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Раскрываться перед Маринетт Адриан не был готов. Во-первых, Леди никогда не отвечала на чувства Нуара, а к нему без маски, как оказалось, была неравнодушна. Он не хотел рисковать, боясь, что разонравится ей. Во-вторых, Коту Нуару Ледибаг писала то, что Маринетт никогда не рассказывала Адриану. И пусть он понимал, что это нечестно, но слишком уж соблазнительно было зацепиться за возможность как можно больше узнать о ее мыслях и чувствах и хотя бы чуточку помочь себе в отношениях.  
  
      Вот только Плагг все никак не унимался.  
  
      — Мне уже надоело прятаться, если ночью захочется сыра, — повторил он, когда Адриан возвращался домой после съемок. — Бражника давно нет, ты ее личность раскрыл,  _я_  тебе  _разрешаю_  признаться ей. Так что хватит уже тянуть.  
  
      — Маринетт не нравится Кот Нуар, — категорично отрезал Адриан. — Ты ведь сам слышал, как она назвала меня выпендрежником.  
  
      — За дело, между прочим, — фыркнул Плагг, вспоминая, как его подопечный задерживал грабителей банка. — В тот день ты превзошел сам себя.  
  
      — Я всего лишь хотел произвести хорошее впечатление.  
  
      — На кого?  
  
      — На Маринетт.  
  
      — На Маринетт, принципиально не смотрящую видео с Котом Нуаром, или на какую-то другую Маринетт?  
  
      — Но то видео она все-таки посмотрела! — насупился Адриан, заезжая на парковку рядом с домом.  
  
      — И назвала тебя выпендрежником, — Плагг аж хрюкнул от смеха, чуть не подавившись кусочком сыра. — Хорошее впечатление произвел.  
  
      — Вот поэтому я и не хочу перед ней раскрываться.  
  
      — Парень, я серьезно, — квами моментально сменил интонацию. — Не тяни с этим. Не создавай себе больше проблем.  
  
      — Я знаю, что делаю, — ответил Адриан, достав из бардачка сумочку Маринетт. — Трансформируй меня, пора вернуть вещи Принцессе.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт чувствовала себя жалкой. Кажется, даже акуманизировалась бы, если бы Бражник давно не сдался. Она не могла назваться даже тенью былой себя: вот кто, черт возьми, во всем мире смог бы представить, что неуклюжая девушка с перебинтованной лодыжкой, не способная уберечь собственную сумочку от уличных воришек, могла когда-то быть героиней Парижа?  
  
      Уж точно не Кот Нуар, сейчас возвращавший эту сумочку ей.  
  
      Наверняка рассмеялся бы, узнай, что перед ним стоит бывшая напарница, которой он когда-то вроде как восхищался.  
  
      — Спасибо, — чуть слышно прошептала она, не смея поднять на Нуара глаза.  
  
      — Всегда к вашим  _мур_ слугам, Принцесса, — вальяжно поклонившись, мурлыкнул Кот. — Но от улыбки в награду я бы не отказался.  
  
      Маринетт заставила себя приподнять уголки губ, вот только глаза защипало так, будто вот-вот брызнут слезы.   
  
      Ей очень хотелось шагнуть вперед, обнять старого друга, с которым не виделась много лет. Извиниться за то, что ушла не попрощавшись, за то, что без маски оказалась совсем не такой, какой он представлял. И выплакаться ему, открыть все переживания, что долгое время копила в душе. Рассказать намного больше, чем Ледибаг могла написать в сообщениях.  
  
      Но она не могла позволить себе упасть еще ниже.  
  
      — Нет, Принцесса, так не пойдет, — покачал головой Нуар. — Мне нужна искренняя улыбка, и получить я ее смогу только тогда, когда ты будешь в  _мур_ красном  _мяу_ строении. Так что… рассказывай, что случилось, по _мяу_ гу, чем с _мяу_ гу. На то я и герой.  
  
      — Пустяки, — отмахнулась она, и слабая, но настоящая улыбка все-таки появилась на ее лице благодаря такой привычной и непринужденной манере общения Кота. Маринетт даже не представляла, как сильно скучала по его глупым фразочкам и клоунским интонациям! — Просто черная полоса.  
  
      — Такая же черная, как мой костюм? — поинтересовался он и прежде, чем Маринетт успела хоть что-нибудь ответить, продолжил: — Тогда смотри сюда, — Кот ткнул себя в грудь, и ей невольно пришлось приподнять голову.  
  
      Как же он вырос и возмужал. Ей даже не верилось, что когда-то они были на равных.  
  
      — Черная полоса, — Кот медленно провел пальцем вверх, — не может длиться вечно, — он дотронулся до бубенчика, который ответил бренчанием, — за ней всегда будет что-то хорошее, — улыбнувшись, Нуар резко взмахнул рукой и погладил себя по волосам: — Смотри, даже у меня за черным костюмом вполне себе светлая голова!  
  
      Маринетт прыснула от смеха, и Кот Нуар улыбнулся еще шире: его маленькая миссия была выполнена.  
  
      

***

  
  
      А вот с выполнением большой миссии у Адриана были проблемы. Как он ни пытался донести до Маринетт свои чувства, ничего не получалось.  
  
      Вечером он вернулся домой с пышным букетом цветов — утром Ледибаг написала Коту, что думает, будто  _та девушка_  не приняла его подарок.  
  
      Приготовил ей завтрак в постель — Маринетт решила, что он пытается так загладить вину за обман или тренируется, чтобы произвести впечатление на ту незнакомку.  
  
      Он прямо сказал ей, что любит ее — Принцесса смущенно отвела взгляд, а Нуару пришло сообщение с текстом: «Он меня пугает». Кот попытался объяснить своей Леди, что для парня абсолютно естественно проявлять знаки внимания к своей девушке, но Маринетт была упряма и непреклонна.  
  
      «Что-то не так», — отвечала она. — «Все слишком внезапно, чтобы быть правдой».  
  
      Адриану хотелось побиться головой об стенку (Кот Нуар добрых полчаса на патруле пролежал на крыше лицом вниз, размышляя), но сдаваться он не собирался.  
  
      — Не хочешь завтра сходить в кино? — спросил Агрест, наблюдая, как Маринетт расчесывает волосы перед сном.  
  
      — Можно… наверное, — неуверенно ответила она. — Только я уже давно не слежу за премьерами. Выпустили что-то интересное?  
  
      — Без понятия, просто хочу развеяться, — улыбнулся Адриан, подойдя к ней поближе. — На что пойдем? Боевик, детектив или… — он наклонился и поцеловал Маринетт в шею, — на романтическую комедию?  
  
      Она вздрогнула то ли от неожиданности, то ли от испуга и покраснела до кончиков ушей.  
  
      — Д-давай на б-боевик, — пролепетала она, трясущейся рукой положив расческу на туалетный столик.  
  
      — Договорились, — лениво потягиваясь, подытожил Адриан. — А после фильма поужинаем в ресторане. Столик я уже заказал, — подмигнул он, заставив Маринетт тихо ойкнуть. — Пойду в душ, потом билеты выберем.  
  
      Маринетт растерянно кивнула и, дождавшись, когда он скроется за дверью в ванную комнату, резко выдвинула ящик туалетного столика и достала свой кнопочный телефон.  
  
      Обычно она отключала его, когда домой возвращался Адриан, чтобы, не отвлекаясь ни на что, наслаждаться временем, проводимым с любимым. Вот только сейчас, когда ее парень, кажется, начал сходить с ума, ей срочно нужен был кто-то, к кому можно было бы обратиться за помощью и советом. И желательно, чтобы этот «кто-то» не грозился рассказать обо всем Адриану, как уж неоднократно заявляла Алья, настаивавшая на том, что Маринетт должна сама признаться ему в любви.  
  
      Нуар, конечно, тоже пытался убедить ее поверить своему парню, но хотя бы на угрозы не переходил.  
  
      «Котенок, как думаешь, а Бражник не мог перед тем, как сдаться, отправить акуму в будущее?» — напечатала она сообщение.  
  
      На тумбочке завибрировал смартфон Адриана.  
  
      «Просто он слишком странно себя ведет. Как будто его подменили».  
  
      — Адриан, у тебя телефон! — крикнула Маринетт, когда раздалась повторная вибрация. Из-за шума воды он ее не услышал, и пожав плечами она вернулась к своей переписке с напарником.  
  
      «А вдруг в Париже появился новый злодей? Будь внимательнее на патрулях и сообщи мне, если увидишь что-то подозрительное».  
  
      Телефон завибрировал третий раз.  
  
      — Вдруг что-то срочное, — произнесла Маринетт, с неохотой поднимаясь с кровати.  
  
      Нет, она не собиралась читать, что ему написали — только хотела отнести телефон ему в душ. К тому же его смартфон защищала блокировка по отпечатку пальца (и что с того, что Маринетт знала пароль, позволяющий ее обойти?), а она еще в лицее дала себе и Тикки обещание, что больше не будет так нагло вторгаться в чужую жизнь.  
  
      Вот только Маринетт случайно задела пальцем кнопку включения и не отвела взгляд от вспыхнувшего экрана блокировки.  
  
      На котором висело уведомление о трех непрочитанных сообщениях от…  
  
      — Ледибаг, — неверяще прошептала она.


	7. И снова в бегство. Так будет лучше?..

      — Мне показалось или ты что-то кричала? — поинтересовался Адриан, вернувшись в спальню. — Вода шумела, не слышал.  
  
      — Н-нет, ничего, — растерянно ответила Маринетт. Она сидела на краю кровати спиной к нему и что-то держала в руках, но что именно, Адриан не видел.  
  
      — Не смотрела, какие фильмы идут? — спросил он, надевая футболку.  
  
      — Н-нет, — Маринетт вздрогнула, будто ее ударило током и поставила фотографию с их рождественского свидания обратно на тумбочку. — Ничего не смотрела.  
  
      Адриан пожал плечами, не понимая, из-за чего она  _опять_  себя странно вела.  
  
      Впрочем, у него была возможность заглянуть в мысли своей Принцессы. Оставалось надеяться, что завтра утром она обо всем напишет Коту Нуару, а пока можно было сосредоточиться на выборе сеанса.  
  
      Он взял в руки телефон, мельком просмотрел шторку уведомлений и, не обнаружив там ничего важного, загрузил сайт с афишами кинотеатров.  
  
      — Ты хотела на боевик? В пять часов фильм про шпионов, в половину шестого про средневековых разбойников. Как закончатся, можно будет пойти в ресторан. Что выберем?  
  
      Маринетт ничего не ответила. Она все так же сидела на краю кровати, была напряжена и смотрела в одну точку перед собой.  
  
      — Все хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил Адриан. — Что-то случилось?  
  
      — Нет. Ничего, — вновь повторила она каким-то безжизненным тоном.  
  
      — Эй, Маринетт, мы ведь договаривались, ты можешь мне все рассказать, — Адриан сел рядом с ней и попытался приобнять ее за плечо.  
  
      Она же увернулась и резко вскочила на ноги.  
  
      — Все хорошо, — отведя взгляд в сторону, ответила Маринетт и обхватила себя руками. — Просто устала. Давай лучше спать.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Всю ночь Маринетт не сомкнула глаз.  
  
      У всех есть свои скелеты в шкафу. Она сама скрывала ото всех, что была Ледибаг, и понимала, что наивно полагать, будто у Адриана нет никаких секретов. Все-таки ей повезло, что ее парень оказался не Синей Бородой, прятавшим в каморке тела бывших жен, а Котом Нуаром — героем Парижа и человеком, которому она готова была доверить жизнь.  
  
      В других обстоятельствах Маринетт бы, вероятно, только обрадовалась такому исходу. Правда, сначала бы извела себя упреками, ведь получалось, что той незнакомкой, заставившей Адриана страдать после своего ухода, была она сама.  
  
      Но не сейчас.  
  
      Потому что сейчас ей хотелось лишь корить себя за то, что была так глупа.  
  
      Уголком одеяла она вытерла с глаз подступившие слезы.  
  
      С тринадцати лет Маринетт мечтала услышать, что нравится Адриану. Она смогла стать ему другом, девушкой, даже жить они начали вместе, но этого было мало, чтобы он мог ее полюбить.  
  
      А вот позвонить ему с номера Ледибаг оказалось достаточно.  
  
      Он знал. Знал! Знал, черт возьми, ее тайну личности, когда признавался в любви! Он годами не видел в Маринетт  _девушку_ , но стоило ему понять, что это она когда-то носила пятнистый костюм, как начались все эти нелепые признания, которых ей в свое время по горло хватало от Кота.  
  
      И как она могла этого не заметить? Чувствовала же, что неспроста в нем внезапно «любовь» проснулась.  
  
      Маринетт закусила край одеяла, чтобы не закричать. Она просто не представляла, что делать дальше.  
  
      Она бы поняла. Не сразу, но поняла бы, если бы Адриан, раскрыв ее личность, обо всем рассказал ей.  
  
      Но вместо этого он промолчал. А она, как последняя дура, открыла ему душу, делилась всеми своими переживаниями. Спрашивала совета о том, как вести себя с ним же!  
  
      Неудивительно, что Кот Нуар пытался убедить ее ответить на признание ее парня, просил поверить ему… Но как? Как верить ему после всего этого?  
  
      После того, как много Ледибаг рассказала Коту и как много Адриан скрыл от Маринетт?  
  
      Да, она сама не говорила ему о том, что была героиней. Но тогда и ей не было известно, что он герой! И она не использовала их переписку таким наглым образом!  
  
      Да, она удалила те сообщения, что отправила, пока Адриан был в душе. Но она ведь не стала писать ему «Хэй, а что ты думаешь о своей девушке?».  
  
      Да, он все еще стоял на страже Парижа, и беречь тайну личности было его обязанностью. Но он мог бы хотя бы не вмешиваться в их отношения как Кот Нуар и сказать, что узнал ее секрет как Адриан!  
  
      Она вздрогнула, когда во сне он обнял ее за талию и подтянул к себе, а носом уткнулся в шею.  
  
      Ей хотелось сбросить с себя его руку, разбудить, накричать, высказать все, что она о нем думает, но Маринетт не могла даже пошевелиться, будто окаменела.  
  
      Край одеяла вновь заглушил ее тихий стон.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Адриан, а почему я тебе нравлюсь? — спросила Маринетт за завтраком.  
  
      Адриан, не ожидавший такого вопроса, чуть было не выронил нож для масла из рук: все-таки вчера Принцесса делала вид, что не слышит его признаний в любви! А затем, тепло улыбнувшись, сказал:  
  
      — Потому что ты замечательная.  
  
      — А как и когда… — она замялась и, кажется, слегка смутилась, — ты понял, что я… как ты говоришь, замечательная?  
  
      Жаль, что Адриан не мог знать одной важной детали: Маринетт надеялась, что хотя бы сейчас он признается, что разглядел в ней Ледибаг. Поэтому он лишь пожал плечами и все с той же мягкой улыбкой ответил, что сам не заметил, как влюбился в нее.  
  
      — А вот я заметила, — грустно усмехнулась девушка, — что чувства в тебе проснулись в тот день, когда у меня украли сумочку. Ты с того дня начал странно себя вести.  
  
      — Как странно?  
  
      — Говорить, что любишь меня.  
  
      — Маринетт, это правда, — сказал Адриан, искренне не понимая, почему же она не хочет ему верить. Она ведь писала Коту, что ей тоже нравится ее парень. Но почему тогда она не принимает его чувства и не отвечает на них? — Я действительно люблю тебя.  
  
      — Расскажи мне о ней, — и вновь Маринетт проигнорировала его слова. — О той девушке, которая тебе нравилась прежде.  
  
      Адриан тяжело вздохнул и отвел в сторону взгляд.  
  
      Признаться Маринетт в том, что она была этой девушкой, он готов не был.  
  
      — Я люблю  _тебя_ , — гипнотизируя кружку с остывающим кофе, повторил он. — Не стоит о ней волноваться.  
  
      — Она тоже была замечательная? — перебила Маринетт, нервно постукивая пальцами по столу.  
  
      — Она и сейчас замечательная, — едва заметно кивнул Адриан.   
  
      «Хотя и отказывается верить мне», — сдержал за зубами он.  
  
      — Но ты, как говоришь, выбрал меня. Почему?  
  
      Адриан чувствовал себя как на допросе.  
  
      — Потому что понял, что мне нужна ты, — повысив голос, ответил он. — Да что с тобой такое?! — раздраженно воскликнул Адриан, прежде чем Маринетт успела вставить хоть слово. — Мы встречаемся уже несколько лет, знакомы черт знает сколько… Разве я тебя когда-либо обманывал? Зачем искать какой-то подвох?  
  
      Ножки стула со скрипом скользнули по паркету. Маринетт стояла, опираясь на стол, и смотрела на Адриана взглядом полным разочарования.  
  
      Адриан не мог понять, что сделал не так. Почему в ее глазах он видел не привычную теплоту, а жгучую обиду?  
  
      — И правда. Зачем? — холодным чужим голосом произнесла Маринетт. — Прости, — прикрыв глаза, сказала она, но в ее интонации не слышалось ни капли сожаления, — я не пойду в кино. Болит голова.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Она плакала ночью, — сообщил Плагг, как только за Адрианом закрылась входная дверь.  
  
      — Почему?.. — спросил тот, застыв перед лестницей. Ей снова приснилось что-то плохое? Но почему тогда она его не разбудила? Она из-за этого обиделась на него?  
  
      — Не знаю, не спрашивал, — зевая ответил квами, а затем пренебрежительно фыркнул: — «Тайна личности» же.  
  
      — Ты должен был меня разбудить.  
  
      — Хорошо, в следующий раз прямо на ее глазах сброшу на тебя кусок камамбера. Ради такого случая даже не жалко.  
  
      — Не смешно, — покачал головой Адриан. Достав из кармана телефон, он проверил ленту уведомлений, но новых сообщений от Ледибаг все еще не было. — С ней творится что-то странное, я не пойму что.  
  
      — Да с вами обоими не пойми что творится.  
  
      — Плагг, я серьезно! Она не верит мне, плачет ни с того ни с сего, обиделась на пустом месте…  
  
      — Я тоже серьезен, пацан, — проворчал Плагг, зависнув перед его лицом, отчего Адриан чуть не споткнулся на ступеньках. — Это не она на пустом месте обиделась, а вы  _оба_  на пустом месте себе создаете проблемы. Поговори уже с ней.  
  
      — Говорил, — огрызнулся Адриан, отодвинув его в сторону и продолжив путь вниз. — И наш разговор за завтраком ты прекрасно слышал. В итоге она обиделась еще больше.  
  
      — А ты с ней честно поговори, — не унимался Плагг, сев ему прямо на голову и потянув лапками кожу на лбу вверх, из последних сил пытаясь помочь подопечному разуть глаза. — Хватит уже прятать маску за маской.  
  
      — Мы уже обсуждали это, — подняв квами за хвост, возразил Адриан. — Если Маринетт узнает, что я Кот Нуар, все может стать еще хуже, — добавил он, поправляя прическу.  
  
      — Еще хуже, чем сейчас?  
  
      — Ей никогда не нравился Кот.  
  
      — Когда ей не нравился Кот, тебе не нравилась Маринетт, — справедливо заметил Плагг и просочился через пальцы Адриана. — А если бы ты был ей неприятен, стала бы твоя Леди пытаться наладить контакт через столько лет?  
  
      — Она просто нашла телефон и…  
  
      — И могла запросто отложить его в сторону, — квами повис в воздухе перед дверью на улицу, — но вместо этого написала тебе.  
  
      — А если она не примет меня? — остановившись, неуверенно прошептал Адриан.  
  
      — Если хочешь, чтобы она поверила в то, что ты ее любишь, так доверься ей сам, — скрестив лапки на груди, отчеканил Плагг. — А то, глядя на вас, несварение желудка можно заработать, — проворчал он, залетая в сумку к Адриану, где лежала нетронутая коробочка с сыром.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан весь день размышлял над словами Плагга и поведением Маринетт. Погруженный в раздумья, он надел наизнанку кофту во время примерки, чуть не пропустил свою очередь выхода на подиум на репетиции показа, а патрулируя улицы, четырежды обошел один и тот же квартал.  
  
      Он хотел — честно хотел! — положить конец всем этим тайнам, секретам и недомолвкам, которых слишком много было между ним и Принцессой. Сердце билось быстрее, стоило представить, как Маринетт, смущенно улыбаясь, протягивает руку Коту Нуару, позволяя увести себя на ночную прогулку по крышам. Он бы рассказывал ей, как задержал угонщика автомобилей, как схватил банду торговцев оружием, а она бы гладила его по голове и говорила, что рада быть его девушкой.  
  
      Они бы вспоминали битвы, через которые вместе прошли. Адриан бы припомнил ей, как Ледибаг однажды спрятала его в саркофаге. Маринетт бы посмеялась с того, как Кот Нуар через весь Париж уносил ее от акуманизированной злодейки, не давая возможности превратиться.  
  
      Быть может, однажды Маринетт бы снова надела серьги Удачи и, облачившись в пятнистый костюм, вышла бы вместе с Нуаром на вечерний патруль.  
  
      А если нет… что ж, Адриан был бы счастлив просто знать, что она ждет его возвращения домой у окна.  
  
      Кот бы запрыгивал на подоконник с букетом цветов; слившись с Маринетт в поцелуе, отменял бы трансформацию; не отрываясь от ее губ, отмахивался бы от Плагга, выпрашивающего камамбер.  
  
      Он бы не боялся случайно сказать ей «моя Леди».  
  
      Он бы дышал свободней, не сдерживал шуток и каламбуров, наблюдал бы, как Маринетт, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, демонстративно закатывает глаза — ровно так же, как много лет назад делала Ледибаг.  
  
      Может, Плагг прав и пора уже открыть ей все свои тайны? Может, действительно глупо бояться, что она снова уйдет, если узнает, что он Кот Нуар?  
  
      Вот только страх этот был ужасно силен.  
  
      Адриан любил Маринетт. Он привязался к ней настолько, что уже не представлял без нее своей жизни. Иной раз ему снилось в кошмарах, что он снова остался один. Просыпаясь в холодном поту среди ночи, Адриан прислушивался к ее дыханию и засыпал, успокоенный мыслью, что Маринетт рядом с ним.  
  
      Она была нужна ему, как солнце и воздух, как вода и еда. Ему становилось теплее на душе от одной лишь ее улыбки.  
  
      И болезненно сдавливало в груди от того, что уже несколько дней Маринетт не улыбалась.  
  
      Адриан не знал, почему она отказывалась верить в то, что он ее любит. Попытки выяснить это не увенчались успехом: Леди сегодня не ответила ни на одно из пяти сообщений Кота. Наверное, стоило прислушаться к Плаггу раньше — единственным способом расставить все по местам, донести до нее свои чувства и устранить недопонимание было открыть ей всю правду.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Остановившись перед домом, Адриан привычно нашел взглядом окна квартиры и слегка улыбнулся: свет не горел — наверняка Маринетт опять заснула за рукоделием. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он собирался с духом, чтобы открыть ей наконец свою личность и рассказать, как умудрился дважды до беспамятства влюбиться в нее.  
  
      Отпирая дверь, он надеялся, что отныне между ними не будет никаких тайн, что Маринетт примет его и всегда будет рядом.  
  
      Переступая порог, он представлял, как разбудит ее, ласково потрепав по волосам, но сначала сфотографирует на телефон свою спящую Принцессу.  
  
      Вот только квартира была пуста.  
  
      В открытом шкафу осталась только его одежда. В стаканчике в ванной комнате осталась одна зубная щетка.  
  
      А на обеденном столе лежал белый, безо всяких пометок конверт, точь-в-точь такой же, как тот, что несколько лет назад Коту Нуару оставила вместо прощания его Леди.


	8. Но ты догонишь и не отпустишь

      В руках Маринетт держала два чемодана, купленных, когда они с Адрианом строили планы на совместный отпуск, а за спиной у нее висел розовый рюкзак, который она сама себе сшила еще в коллеже. Одежда, расчески, косметика — Маринетт не глядя набросала с собой все подряд, собираясь будто в горячке, не различая ничего перед глазами из-за пелены слез. Так и набрала столько лишнего, что сейчас с трудом волокла за собой чемоданы.  
  
      Она слишком торопилась уйти. Боялась, что Адриан рано вернется и попытается ее остановить. Боялась, что душащая ее обида отступит перед его просьбой остаться и что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.  
  
      Она больше не Ледибаг и никогда ей не будет. Адриану нравилась пятнистая Леди, но Маринетт без костюма никогда не стать такой же потрясающей, ловкой, удачливой, какой он помнил напарницу-героиню. Его чувства к ней непременно остынут, он всегда будет сравнивать ее с той, кем она когда-то была, и в конечном итоге это не принесет им ничего, кроме новой порции боли.  
  
      Поэтому лучшим выходом было оборвать все здесь и сейчас. Перерубить связывающие нити, отбросить прошлое и вновь сбежать.  
  
      Вот только куда податься, Маринетт не знала.  
  
      Возвращаться в родительский дом прямо сейчас ей не хотелось. Возможно, через неделю или две, но пока она не готова была рассказывать им, почему вдруг решила уйти от Адриана. Да и если он вдруг решит ее искать, то первым делом наверняка отправится именно туда.  
  
      Алья все еще была за границей. С другими подругами Маринетт была не настолько близка, чтобы напроситься к ним пожить без предупреждения.  
  
      Остановиться в отеле?.. Нет, ей не хотелось чувствовать себя еще более жалкой и одинокой.  
  
      Поставив чемоданы перед собой, она неуверенно постучалась в дверь мастера Фу.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Вы, наверное, хорошо повеселились, наблюдая за нами, — сказала Маринетт, принимая из рук мастера чашку чая. В ее голосе не было никакого упрека, только грусть, обреченность, тоска.  
  
      — Пусть я и дал вам талисманы, не мне предстояло решать, как и когда вы снимете маски, — спокойным тоном ответил старик. — Да и ты сама, когда отказывалась от серег, просила не раскрывать твою личность Коту Нуару.  
  
      Маринетт опустила голову: спорить было бессмысленно.  
  
      — Но ты ведь все равно любишь его, — хитро прищурившись, Тикки опустилась ей на плечо. — Как Адриана, а теперь и как Кота.  
  
      — Он любит не меня, а Ледибаг.  
  
      — Это он тебе так сказал? — перелетев на другое плечо, спросила пятнистая квами.  
  
      — Нет… — покачала головой Маринетт. — Я… сама это поняла.  
  
      — Разве по одному фрагменту можно понять красоту всей картины? — негромко спросил мастер Фу, отхлебнув чай.  
  
      — Он сказал, что любит меня, только после того, как раскрыл мою личность, — возразила Маринетт.  
  
      — А ты сама говорила Адриану, что любишь его? — задала очередной вопрос Тикки.  
  
      Маринетт промолчала. Ей нечего было на это ответить. Боясь отказа или — еще хуже — согласия из жалости, она долгие годы держала свои чувства в себе. Но она писала об этом Коту, и Адриан все узнал, когда ему открылась ее личность.  
  
      А потом признался ей в любви.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Стены давили. Всегда уютная квартира без Маринетт казалась еще более пустой и холодной, чем особняк Габриеля Агреста. Воздуха не хватало. Куда бы ни упал взгляд — всюду натыкался на ее отсутствие.  
  
      Шкатулка с украшениями больше не лежала на туалетном столике. С тумбочки исчезла книга об истории моды. В прихожей осталась только мужская обувь.  
  
      Адриану казалось, что он сходит с ума.  
  
      Он сорок пять раз прочитал оставленное Принцессой письмо, пытаясь найти в ее словах какой-нибудь другой смысл, увидеть скрытое между строк… черт возьми, даже как буквы меняются местами, лишь бы это означало, что Маринетт не ушла.  
  
      Адриан надеялся, что сейчас спит. Что это лишь очередной кошмар, просто слишком реалистичный, что он сейчас проснется и Маринетт будет рядом.  
  
      Но он не просыпался.  
  
      Ни когда до синяков исщипал левую руку, ни когда подставил голову под струю холодной воды. Ни когда перечитывал ее письмо в шестьдесят восьмой раз.  
  
      Она ушла.  
  
      Узнала, что он Кот Нуар. Поняла, что ему ее личность известна. Решила, что любит он не ее, а образ Ледибаг, который все это время бережно хранил в памяти… и ушла.  
  
      Адриану хотелось броситься за ней, догнать, объясниться, но ноги не слушались, все тело сковывало от мысли, что Маринетт больше не хочет его видеть.  
  
      Даже Плагг молчал, не зная, как его поддержать. А ведь если бы Адриан послушался и раньше рассказал все Принцессе, возможно, сейчас она все еще была бы с ним.  
  
      В кармане звякнул о новом входящем сообщении телефон.  
  
      Адриан резко выхватил его, чуть не уронив на пол, ожидая увидеть сообщение от Маринетт, что все это глупая шутка, что она передумала и скоро вернется назад… но это было лишь уведомление брокера о выплате купонов по облигациям, и ему захотелось выкинуть этот чертов смартфон в окно. Но пальцы сами собой потянулись к списку контактов — с затаенной надеждой услышать ее голос и получить хотя бы шанс объясниться он поднес телефон к уху.  
  
      «Аппарат абонента выключен» ясно дало понять, что его звонка Маринетт не ждет.  
  
      Наверняка она отключила и другой телефон, тот кнопочный раритет, с которого Леди писала Коту сообщения. Адриан не стал проверять и звонить. Понимал, что это бессмысленно — слушать его она все равно не захочет. Но раз уж он не мог повернуть время вспять, чтобы рассказать Маринетт правду до того, как стало поздно, стоило написать об этом хотя бы сейчас.  
  
      С сим-карты Кота на номер Леди. Он писал без всякой надежды на то, что Маринетт прочтет и поймет. Писал то, что должен был рассказать, но так долго не мог решиться.  
  
      Он обращался к ней как Ледибаг. Признался, как ему ужасно больно было, когда она ушла с поста героини, но как потом он постепенно влюбился в свою Принцессу, с которой смог забыть всю эту боль. Как боялся открыться ей и от того вновь потерял.  
  
      «Сначала Маринетт была заменой тебе, моя Леди. Но заменить Ее мне уже не сможет никто», — напечатал он и дрожащей рукой отправил ей сообщение.  
  
      Но оповещение о доставке не пришло даже через тридцать минут. Значит, и этот телефон Маринетт действительно отключила.  
  
      Стиснув зубы, Адриан швырнул смартфон на кровать, чуть было не задев рукой парящего вокруг него обеспокоенного Плагга. Второй раз в жизни он видел своего квами, безразличного практически ко всему, кроме сыра, настолько взволнованным. Первый был несколько лет назад, когда ушла Ледибаг. Сейчас все повторялось, но теперь рядом с Адрианом не было Маринетт, которая залечила бы его разбитое сердце.  
  
      Но сейчас он хотя бы знал,  _кого_  ему нужно искать.  
  
      Да, в своем письме она просила дать ей спокойно уйти. Даже отключила телефоны, чтобы Адриан не мог ей дозвониться. Да, страх, что она не станет его слушать, сковывал все тело, словно цепями. Но Адриану была нужна Маринетт. Без нее он сойдет с ума, не выдержит одиночества. Он догонит, найдет, попробует объясниться…  
  
      — Трансформируй меня, — сипло прошептал он, обращаясь в Кота Нуара, чтобы по коммуникатору отследить местонахождение сбежавшей Принцессы.  
  
      Вот только розовой буквы «М» на экране не появилось.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Ее не было в пекарне, в доме семьи Сезер, в квартире Ляифов — нигде, ни у кого из друзей и даже просто знакомых. Кот Нуар, не обращая внимания на начавшийся дождь, оббежал весь Париж, заглядывал во все окна, но Маринетт будто провалилась сквозь землю. Он проверял коммуникатор каждые пару минут, но так и не увидел розовую «М» на экране.  
  
      Не могла же она бесследно исчезнуть!  
  
      Хотя к исчезновениям у Леди определенно всегда был талант.  
  
      Радар коммуникатора мог найти любого человека на расстоянии ста километров: с лихвой хватало на весь Париж с окрестностями и еще несколько городов, включая Версаль, Дрё и Шартр. И если жезл не сломался, то всему этому было лишь одно объяснение: Принцессы в Париже больше не было.  
  
      Возможно, она ехала на поезде в Марсель. Быть может, летела на самолете в Италию к бабушке или в США к Алье. Китай, Австралия, Бразилия… черт возьми, она могла уйти в любом направлении и спрятаться от него в любой точке земли!  
  
      Неужели он настолько ужасен, что Маринетт так легко бросила все и пустилась бежать? Неужели ей проще уехать на край света, чем принять его как Кота Нуара и поверить в то, что он любит ее?  
  
      Неужели он больше… ее не увидит?  
  
      Ноги подкосились, жезл выскользнул из руки, Нуар рухнул на мокрую от дождя крышу.  
  
      Кот понятия не имел, где ее искать и что теперь делать. Он готов был мчаться за ней куда угодно, но не знал даже, в какую сторону нужно бежать. Сказала ли Маринетт о том, куда уезжает, родителям? А скажут ли они ему? Сколько времени у него уйдет, чтобы облететь весь земной шар?..  
  
      Нуар зажмурил глаза так крепко, что перед ними мелькнули искры.  
  
      Она ведь просто уехала, да? Не может же быть, что с ней что-то случилось и коммуникатор бесполезен не потому, что Маринетт далеко, а потому что ее больше… нет?  
  
      Нет-нет-нет. Это не так. Пожалуйста, пусть окажется, что она цела и невредима, пусть прячется где угодно, лишь бы все было в порядке и у Кота оставалась надежда однажды ее найти.  
  
      Он не справится с одиночеством. Не сможет без ее голоса, запаха, черного волоса в чашке со своим кофе и без ее коленок, которые казались удобнее любой подушки. Он слишком привязался к ней. Маринетт стала неотъемлемой частью его жизни, частью его самого, она заполняла все его мысли, ради нее билось сердце, в любой толпе ее с легкостью находили его глаза. Ее улыбка дарила Адриану заряд бодрости на весь день.  
  
      Без Маринетт он ощущал себя бракованной пустой оболочкой.  
  
      Адриан любил ее и не требовал ничего взамен. Лишь бы она была рядом и не отказывалась принять его чувства. Он готов был сделать ее самой счастливой девушкой в мире, лишь бы знать, что хотя бы самую малость сам нужен ей.  
  
      А она так легко ушла, второй раз безжалостно вычеркнув его из жизни! Не дав объясниться, не удостоив даже прощального взгляда.  
  
      Любить жестокую Принцессу оказалось ужасающе больно. Черт возьми, лучше бы Адриан никогда не познакомился с ней, никогда не узнал, каким ласковым может быть ее шепот, как тепло может быть в ее объятиях, как забавно она дует щеки, как соблазнительно закусывает губы и задумчиво хмурит лоб.  
  
      Распластавшись, Кот все лежал и лежал на холодной черепице под проливным дождем, потому что не мог вернуться домой, зная, что там нет Маринетт.  
  
      Мелькнувшая в голове фраза «дом там, где сердце» показалась Нуару чертовски издевательской. Маринетт ушла, забрав его сердце с собой и оставив с зияющей дырой внутри. И сколько бы Кот ни царапал, ни стучал себя в грудь, унять эту боль не получалось.  
  
      Казалось, если бы у него вырвали руку, ногу, все конечности сразу, то не было бы так больно, как сейчас. Он не был уверен, что даже «Катаклизм» смог бы избавить его от мучений.  
  
      Проверил бы — вот только боялся, что не поможет.  
  
      И он бы без раздумий сказал «Да» Бражнику, если бы тот не подал в отставку и пообещал бы сейчас подарить хотя бы минутное забвение.  
  
      — Эх, старик-энтомолог, такой шанс упускаешь, — прошептал Нуар каплям дождя, которые стучали о черепицу так сильно, что заглушали все прочие звуки.  
  
      — Знаешь, твоя девушка не достойна того, чтобы из-за нее ты поддавался врагу.  
  
      — О, акума, ты действительно прилетела по мою душу, — вздохнул Кот, а холодные капли вдруг перестали падать ему на лицо.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не говори, что ты тронулся умом, раз принимаешь меня за Бражника.  
  
      — Я тронулся умом, — сказал он, открывая глаза. — Потому что у меня начались галлюцинации.  
  
      — И что же ты видишь?  
  
      — Ледибаг, — сглотнул Нуар, вновь зажмурившись, — держащую надо мной зонтик.  
  
      Он был прав. Обтягивающий костюм еще лучше сидел на повзрослевшей Леди. А голубые глаза под пятнистой маской казались еще прекраснее, потому что теперь Кот знал, что это глаза Маринетт.  
  
      Вот только видеть эту иллюзию оказалось еще больнее, чем искать ее и не найти.  
  
      Потому что он и так уже сломан, а осколки разбитого ею сердца рассыпались еще в более мелкую пыль.  
  
      — Я настоящая, Адриан, — сказала Ледибаг, свободной рукой погладив его по волосам. — Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
  
      На крыше воцарилось молчание. Лишь дождь колотил о зонт, трубы дымохода и черепицу, да где-то вдалеке сигналили клаксоны стоявших в пробке автомобилей.  
  
      Нуар собирался с мыслями. Леди терпеливо ждала.  
  
      — За что… ты извиняешься? — с трудом выдавил Кот из себя. Слова застревали в горле страхом, что она снова исчезнет, если он скажет что-то не то.  
  
      — Я не должна была уходить, не поговорив с тобой, — виновато ответила Ледибаг. — Ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
  
      — Если ты пришла, чтобы попрощаться, то не стоило, — прошептал Нуар, сдержав за зубами «Потому что это меня убьет».  
  
      — Я… не уйду… — шмыгнув, заверила Леди. В ее голосе чувствовалось раскаяние, и это дарило Нуару надежду, но… мог ли он еще раз поверить ей?  
  
      — Ты уже обещала мне когда-то, что всегда будешь рядом со мной. Но все равно ушла.  
  
      — Прости меня, Котенок, — ее голос дрожал. Пара капель, слишком мелких и теплых для этого дождя, упала ему на лицо. — Пожалуйста, прости. Я слишком привыкла считать, что ты меня никогда не полюбишь…  
  
      — Что не дала мне даже шанса доказать, что это не так? — сухим, абсолютно безэмоциональным тоном спросил Нуар.  
  
      — Ты не говорил, что я тебе нравлюсь, до того, как узнал мою личность.  
  
      — Ты сама ни разу не сказала, что я нравлюсь тебе.  
  
      — А ты мог бы признаться во всем, когда выяснил, кто я.  
  
      — Ты могла бы поговорить прежде, чем оставлять эту чертову записку! — выкрикнул Кот, со всей силы ударив кулаком по черепице.  
  
      — Я пыталась! Утром… Но ты ушел от этого разговора.  
  
      — И поэтому ты предпочла снова молча исчезнуть, — резюмировал Нуар, тяжело вздохнув.  
  
      — Прости…  
  
      — А еще ты так и не сказала, зачем ты здесь, — произнес он, открыв глаза и стерев слезинку с ее щеки.   
  
      — Я прочитала твое сообщение, — громко всхлипнув, ответила Ледибаг. — Включила телефон, чтобы перечитать нашу переписку и найти в ней хотя бы намек на то, что тебе нравилась Маринетт… и получила его. Поняла, что я слишком поторопилась с выводами, забрала серьги у мастера Фу, чтобы быстрее добраться до дома… Тебя там не было, я хотела подождать, потому что начинался дождь, но ты все не возвращался и не возвращался… И вот я здесь. Принесла тебе… зонтик.  
  
      — Знаешь, Принцесса, промокшему насквозь зонт уже ничем не поможет, — фыркнул Нуар, сев и забрав зонт у нее из рук.  
  
      Тот захлопнулся прямо над его ушастой макушкой.  
  
      — Кажется, что-то такое уже было, — грустно усмехнулся Кот, открывая зонт. Вместо зияющей раны в его груди начинало биться в надежде сердце, небрежно собранное из осколков и способное в любой момент рассыпаться вновь.  
  
      — Со мной в тот день, когда я в тебя влюбилась, — Ледибаг закусила губу, а затем, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза, сказала: — Я люблю тебя, Адриан. И хочу всегда быть рядом с тобой.  
  
      Ее слова звучали так искренне, что ему ужасно сильно хотелось поверить.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Маринетт, — взяв ее руку в свою, Нуар поцеловал обтянутые красной тканью костяшки пальцев. — Еще больше, чем любил тебя, моя Леди.  
  
      Он знал, что любовь убьет его, если она снова исчезнет. Но в третий раз он ее уже ни за что не отпустит.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Они вернулись домой вдвоем уже после того, как закончился дождь. После того, как в поцелуях искусали губы друг друга. После того, как выбились из сил, играя в догони-и-обними по скользким мокрым крышам ночного Парижа.  
  
      После того, как Кот Нуар разбудил жителей четырех кварталов радостным криком, когда Ледибаг в доказательство того, что больше никуда не уйдет, смущенно намекнула, что не против связать себя с ним узами брака.  
  
      Они о многом успели поговорить за эти часы, но Маринетт еще предстояло научиться верить в то, что Адриан искренне ее любит, а ему самому — в то, что она всегда будет рядом с ним.   
  
      Уже дома Маринетт познакомила Адриана с Тикки и погладила Плагга, жаловавшегося на то, как тяжело ему было прятаться, когда он летал на кухню за сыром.  
  
      Они чувствовали усталость, но спать не хотелось, потому что оба желали как можно дольше продлить этот день, когда между ними не осталось секретов.  
  
      Пусть даже за окошком брезжил рассвет.  
  
      Помогая Маринетт разбирать чемоданы, Адриан вдруг опомнился и хотел было позвонить Натали, чтобы отпроситься сегодня с работы. С трудом сдерживая улыбку, Маринетт напомнила, что сегодня у него выходной.  
  
      Он же даже не думал сдерживать широченную ухмылку, когда интересовался у покрасневшей Принцессы, зачем ей понадобилось забирать с собой его любимые ночные трусы.  
  
      — Я кидала все, что попадалось под руку, — насупившись, прошептала она. — Сам виноват, что разбрасываешь, где попало, вместо того, чтобы на место убрать.  
  
      — Они лежали в шкафу.  
  
      — Глупый Кот, я тебя сейчас самого в шкаф затолкаю! — произнесла Маринетт, намереваясь легонько толкнуть Адриана в плечо, но тот перехватил ее за руку и, притянув, крепко обнял.  
  
      — Думаю, мы вполне  _мур_ местимся там вдвоем, — промурчал Адриан, потеревшись носом о ее щеку. — Принцесса, — резко отстранившись, сказал он, — у тебя в рюкзаке что-то шевелится.  
  
      — Не смешно, — Маринетт покачала головой, но все же посмотрела на свой старый рюкзак.  
  
      Перевела взгляд на дремавших на диванной подушке квами, переглянулась с Адрианом и снова уставилась на рюкзак.  
  
      — Месье Хамстер! — обрадованно воскликнули оба, когда наружу выполз неуклюжий комочек. — Мадам Хамми, Пушистик, — Адриан и Маринетт не могли поверить своим глазам, когда вслед за ним из рюкзака появились еще два беглеца.  
  
      А за ними выползло еще пять милых пушистых комков.  
  
      — Не понимаю, как они там оказались, — ошарашенно произнесла Маринетт, помогая Адриану ловить разбегающихся по комнате грызунов.  
  
      — А мы заглядывали в твой рюкзак, когда их искали? — Адриан задумчиво почесал затылок. — Даже нет, не так. Ты смотрела в свой рюкзак, когда собирала вещи?  
  
      — Не помню, — неловко хихикнула Маринетт, бережно опуская мадам Хамми на подстилку рядом с Пушистиком. — Кажется, нам нужна клетка побольше. Или две.  
  
      — Только запирать их научитесь, — проворчал проснувшийся от их беготни Плагг. — А то оставите дверь нараспашку, а я виноват.  
  
      — А не ты ли хвастался час назад, что подарил трем грызунам свободу? — зевнула Тикки и ловко увернулась от попытки Плагга закрыть ей лапками рот. — Что подкармливал их, когда они жили под полом в кладовой?  
  
      Адриан твердо решил, что отныне его квами будет отвечать за сохранность всех хомячков. Маринетт коварно ухмыльнулась, представляя дизайн мини-кигуруми под хомячка, в котором бы Плагг мог спать вместе с ними в клетке.  
  
      А черный квами, как оказалось, вполне способен бледнеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Из названий всех глав можно сложить стишок:
> 
> 1\. Отбросить гордость, отбросить маску  
> 2\. Понять: реальность - совсем не сказка  
> 3\. За нить цепляться, что с прошлым свяжет  
> 4\. И верить в чудо, что путь подскажет  
> 5\. Узнать, насколько любовь жестока  
> 6\. Что жить обманом - так одиноко  
> 7\. И снова в бегство. Так будет лучше?..  
> 8\. Но ты догонишь и не отпустишь


End file.
